


Qui a tué Eric Cartman ?

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Gen, Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, Kenny est triste, enquête, je sais pas quoi rajouter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: La musique forte étouffait tous les sons, l’alcool et la drogue décuplaient les sensations, et les corps bougeaient comme un seul au milieu de ce salon reconverti en piste de dance ; constituée de sauts et de cris excités. La maison des Black tremblait sous l’agitation de la moitié du lycée, qui faisait une grande fête au milieu de la nuit, ignorant qu’un corps sans vie flottait dans la grande piscine dans le jardin.OULe meilleur ami de Kenny McCormick est mort dans des circonstances suspectes et ce dernier enquête dans son coin afin de découvrir ce qu’il s’est véritablement passé.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/grief, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

La musique lourde entrait en elle comme la drogue dans ses veines quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait l’impression que tout était au ralenti, mais c’était sûrement les effets de tout ce qu’elle avait pris. Elle voyait les corps partout dans le salon, à sauter les bras en l’air, des gobelets remplis d’alcool dans les mains.

La forte musique était en rythme avec les palpitations de son cœur, lourdes et assourdissantes. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, et elle était certaine qu’ils ne devaient pas cligner en même temps. Mais à ce moment, plus rien ne comptait, si ce n’était ce rythme et tous ces gens qui bougeaient. Il devait être trois heures du matin et la musique devait être assez forte pour faire trembler les murs des maisons les plus proches, les lumières vives et colorées zébrant le noir de la nuit comme des éclairs.

Mais elle savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger, leur demander d’arrêter, car la maison dans laquelle ils faisaient la fête était loin du reste de la ville, en haut d’une colline, et que la police de South Park était la plus paresseuse de toutes et ne faisait jamais son travail correctement.

Prise d’une envie de s’éloigner un peu, elle écarta légèrement les rideaux de la baie vitrée du salon, juste assez pour ouvrir une fenêtre et s’engouffrer à l’extérieur. Elle referma la porte vitrée juste après, enfermant le bruit avec elle et étouffant un peu le son, comme si elle se trouvait désormais sous l’eau.

Le vent était d’un froid mordant et lui giflait les joues, et elle dut très vite enrouler ses bras autour d’elle-même pour calmer ses tremblements. Elle n’était qu’en tee-shirt court et en mini-jupe, et sentait la chair de poule sur sa peau à nue. Elle balayait le grand jardin du regard, son mal de tête lui vrillant les tympans, à la recherche d’une distraction assez forte pour lui faire oublier les maux qui perçaient son crâne.

C’est là qu’elle le vit.

Étendu sur l’eau, flottant comme un ballon oublié, son ivresse lui dit d’abord qu’il était simplement en train de dormir.

Puis elle se rendit compte que personne ne pouvait dormir la face plongée dans l’eau, les bras et les jambes étendues comme une étoile de mer.

Son visage se tordit et ses mains vinrent se coller contre son visage. Crispée, elle ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un hurlement silencieux.


	2. La mort d'Eric Cartman

Des chuchotements.

Partout où il passait, des murmures précipités et secrets étaient échangés, avec des yeux écarquillés et une mine étonnée. Les chuchotements n’étaient pas à son propos, mais c’était tout comme. Alors qu’il parcourait les couloirs du lycée de South Park d’un pas lent, comme s’il se dirigeait vers son propre échafaud, Kenny McCormick rabattit la capuche de sa grande parka orange sur ses cheveux dorés et resserra les élastiques, se plongeant dans un monde rassurant à l’odeur familière. En guise de plus, il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, taisant enfin ces murmures qu’il ne supportait plus.

C’était un lundi, une nouvelle semaine qui suivait une fête déjantée qui s’était déroulée dans le week-end, comme d’habitude.

Du moins, ça l’aurait été si les élèves ne chuchotaient pas à propos de la mort d’Eric Cartman.

Kenny se dirigeait automatiquement vers son premier cours de la journée, soit philosophie, quand les haut-parleurs accrochés en haut de chaque couloir l’arrêtèrent dans son élan.

« _Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre immédiatement au gymnase. Je répète, tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre immédiatement au gymnase._ » prononça le CPE, M. Mackey.

Kenny soupira et, à contrecœur, tourna les talons et s’en alla vers le gymnase de South Park High. Il savait ce qui allait se passer là-bas, tout le monde le savait. Ils allaient officiellement annoncer la mort d’Eric Cartman, accompagné d’un long discours. Le blond arriva, entouré d’une marée d’élèves qui ne lui accordèrent aucune attention, lui qui n’était que le garçon solitaire et silencieux dans sa parka orange, et s’installa tout au fond, le plus près possible des portes coupe-feu, afin qu’il puisse s’enfuir à tout moment.

Les gradins pullulaient d’élèves qui parlaient à leur voisin, un murmure qui s’ajoutait aux autres et créaient un raz-de-marée de bruit, parlant tous d’un seul et même sujet, celui dont seuls ceux qui avaient été présents lors de la soirée étaient certains qu’il était réel ─ et encore.

Stan et Kyle étaient installés vers le milieu des gradins. Ils étaient silencieux, avaient un visage de marbre. Stan avait les bras croisés contre son torse, comme il avait souvent l’habitude de le faire, son bonnet bleu et rouge fidèlement posé sur ses mèches ténébreuses. Son meilleur ami se tenait droit, sa chapka verte cachant ses boucles rousses, aucune expression sur son visage. Ils faisaient partie des meilleurs amis de Kenny, autrefois. Mais leur chemin s’était séparé et Kyle et Stan étaient partis de leur côté.

Quelque part au-dessus d’eux, Butters Stotch était livide, les yeux rouges, et silencieux. Butters avait toujours été compatissant et, même s’il n’était pas proche de Cartman, il n’était pas étonnant qu’il soit atteint par sa mort. Kenny détourna son regard et le posa sur Bebe, qui parlait passionnément à Wendy, qui restait silencieuse, les yeux braqués sur M. Mackey.

Quelques blocs plus loin, sur les gradins les plus hauts, Clyde était assis et penché vers Craig, lui parlant avec un ton comploteur, tandis que son meilleur ami était avachi contre le mur, sur son portable, sans même feindre l’attention et l’intérêt pour son voisin brun.

L’attention de Kenny bascula de nouveau sur le CPE lorsqu’il tapota son micro du bout des doigts, provocant un bruit désagréable qui se répercuta sur les murs. Une fois l’attention de tous les élèves sur lui, M. Mackey se racla la gorge et débuta son discours :

― Je pense que vous avez tous entendu la terrible nouvelle… commença-t-il, le visage grave, pareil à celui des autres professeurs derrière lui. Le week-end dernier, l’un de nos élèves de Terminale, Eric Theodore Cartman, a perdu la vie. Cette épreuve va être dure à surmonter, mais ensemble, nous pourrons y arriver, et les psychologues du lycée seront ravis de vous accueillir dans leur bureau si vous ressentez le besoin de parler.

Le blond écoutait désormais d’une oreille distraite, regardant, sourcils froncés, les quelques personnes qui chuchotaient bruyamment dans leur coin, ricanaient, ou n’avaient que faire de ce qu’on leur disait.

― Je vous propose désormais de faire une minute de silence en mémoire à Eric qui, nous l’espérons tous, est désormais dans un endroit meilleur.

Du coin de l’œil, Kenny vit des filles sur leur portable, en train de glousser bêtement, tout en regardant une photo que le blond n’arrivait pas à voir de là où il était. Plus proche de lui cependant, quelques garçons regardaient la même photographie en ricanant tout aussi stupidement. Kenny plissa les yeux et réussit à apercevoir de quoi il s’agissait, son cœur ratant immédiatement un battement.

Une photo du corps sans vie de Cartman, flottant dans la piscine de Token Black.

C’était trop.

Kenny se redressa d’un seul coup du mur sur lequel il s’était adossé et, papillonnant rapidement des paupières afin de chasser ses larmes, poussa brutalement les portes coupe-feu du gymnase et sortit, les portes claquant derrière lui provoquant un bruit sourd dans toute la salle.

Caché dans sa grande parka orange, le visage dissimulé du reste du monde, Kenny autorisa les larmes translucides à rouler rapidement sur ses joues, se succédant les unes aux autres sans s’arrêter.

Parce qu’Eric Cartman, bien qu’il fût détesté de son vivant par presque l’unanimité, avait été le meilleur ami de Kenny depuis toujours.

*

L’après-midi, la nouvelle se propagea comme une traînée de poudre.

En classe d’anglais, alors que Kenny gribouillait sur son cahier, dans le coin de la pièce où il ne partagerait désormais sa table qu’avec lui-même, les portables se mirent à sonner et vibrer les uns après les autres, provoquant une cacophonie qui dérangea M. Brown au plus haut point. Le blondinet ne releva que très brièvement la tête pour regarder ses camarades chuchoter entre eux, avant de sortir son propre portable à l’écran fissuré, qui venait à son tour de vibrer.

C’était une notification provenant d’Eavesdropper, site d’informations numéro un à South Park High, voire South Park tout court. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, Eric Cartman et sa mort étaient le sujet principal de cet article, qui reprenait des informations provenant directement de la police.

_Accident_.

Ce n’était plus un secret que la soirée chez Token le vendredi soir dernier impliquait beaucoup de drogues, en plus d’avoir été fortement alcoolisée.

_Noyade._

Un certain taux d’alcoolémie et une trace d’hallucinogène avaient été retrouvés dans le corps de Cartman, mort entre minuit et une heure du matin.

D’après la police, l’affaire était classée.

Noyade accidentelle.


	3. Suspicions et souvenirs

Le vent était froid et mordant, faisant bruire et susurrer les feuilles des arbres, tel les murmures d’un fantôme. Kenny resserra sa parka autour de lui, sentant ses joues rougies se faire gifler par ce vent glacial, et reniflant pitoyablement toutes les quelques secondes. Il ne savait si c’était dû au froid ou aux larmes ; sûrement un peu des deux.

Le père Tom prononçait des paroles solennelles, le visage grave, parlant d’un endroit plus joyeux pour Eric, mais Kenny refusait d’écouter. Il refusait également le fait qu’ils n’étaient qu’une toute petite poignée de main à assister à l’enterrement d’un garçon de dix-sept ans. Il n’y avait que lui-même, Mme. Cartman qui sanglotait dans un coin, ainsi que ses parents et un cousin éloigné.

C’était tout.

Ni Stan, ni Kyle ne s’étaient donné la peine de venir, eux qui avaient pourtant partagé tant d’années avec lui. Aucun élève, aucun parent compatissant n’était venu partager une petite pensée pour cette âme envolée et consoler les proches.

Personne.

Kenny ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu’Eric Theodore putain de Cartman s’était noyé dans une piscine de façon accidentelle. Il refusait que son meilleur ami fût mort et que tout le monde s’en fichait, pire, semblait amusé.

Un à un, des pétales de fleur rouge et noir tombèrent sur le cercueil désormais enfoui du garçon, à côté duquel trônait une photo du défunt, tout souriant et heureux.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rouges, translucides et emplies de rancœur.

Non.

Cartman n’était pas juste mort comme ça. Il devait y avoir une autre explication, quelque part.

Il ne s’était pas noyé accidentellement.

La police de South Park était bien connue pour sa paresse. Elle avait sûrement clos l’affaire rapidement, se basant sur une explication simple, en bâclant tout.

Ce n’était pas un accident.

Quelque part, quelqu’un savait réellement ce qui s’était passé.

Eric Cartman avait été assassiné.

Et Kenny allait découvrir qui était le coupable.

*

_La musique tambourinait aux oreilles de Kenny, donnant des pulsions à son cœur et propageant l’adrénaline dans tout son corps._

_C’était un vendredi soir, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, et les murs de la grande villa des Black tremblaient sous l’agitation de quasiment la moitié du lycée de South Park. Kenny avait juré qu’il resterait sobre toute la soirée mais, hey, c’était une fête, non ? Un gobelet rouge rempli d’alcools mélangés en main, il traversa l’énorme salon. La plus grande partie avait été reconvertie en piste de danse, « danse » qui consistait à sauter les bras en l’air tout en s’aspergeant d’alcool çà-et-là tout en criant, plus de la moitié de la foule étant de toute évidence sous substances illicites._

_Une petite partie, celle près de la grande télévision à haute définition, avait été préservée et comportait un canapé et des chaises, que Clyde, Craig et Jason utilisaient pour jouer à Mortal Kombat. Tucker et White martelaient les touches de leur manette, très concentrés, jusqu’à ce que l’un des personnages sur l’écran portât un coup fatal à l’autre. Jason jeta sa manette de rage et de dépit tandis que Craig affichait un petit sourire en coin supérieur et arrogant._

_Clyde était vautré sur l’un des fauteuils, sirotant une bouteille de Vodka, le visage un peu rougi par l’ivresse. Une attelle maintenait sa jambe fracturée, et ses béquilles étaient posées à côté de lui. En passant, Kenny put discerner les quelques paroles que le brun prononçait, un peu pour lui-même ;_

_― Vous vous rendez compte qu’en temps normal, je ferais les matchs les plus importants de ma carrière ?_

_Il regardait dans le vide, ses yeux marron et vitreux braqués sur un point au plafond. Il parlait lentement, mais on pouvait deviner le ressentiment et l’amertume bouillonner au fond de lui._

_― Les recruteurs me regarderaient et j’aurais mes chances d’avoir un avenir prometteur._

_Il faisait évidemment allusion au football, qu’il pratiquait depuis le collège avec Stan et Token._

_― Et tous mes rêves, gâchés par Eric putain de Cartman, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui ne trahissait rien d’autre que de la pure haine._

_Kenny avait vaguement entendu que son meilleur ami et Donovan s’étaient battu, et que Cartman lui avait délibérément cassé l’os du tibia, réduisant au néant les chances du garçon de briller lors des matchs à venir. Le blond n’avait pas fait la morale à Eric, mais il lui avait tout de même fait comprendre qu’il ne cautionnait pas cela._

_― Je vais le tuer, les gars. Je vous le jure, je vais le tuer. Cartman va mourir ce soir._

_Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille de Vodka, avec un sang-froid inquiétant, puis fondit en larmes. Kenny continua son chemin._

_Le blondinet avait la tête qui tournait (il avait l’impression d’être dans un manège) et, en ne marchant pas très droit, se dirigea vers l’une des nombreuses chambres à l’étage. Le couloir était jonché de détritus tels que des gobelets abandonnés et des paquets de gâteaux jetés au sol. La première chambre était fermée et une chaussette avait été placée sur la poignée ; malgré son état d’ivresse, Kenny avait encore assez de bon sens pour ne pas essayer d’ouvrir cette porte. La deuxième était également fermée, mais des éclats de voix lui parvenaient vaguement. Il lui semblait qu’il s’agissait d’une très grosse dispute, et il reconnut les voix comme étant celles de Stan et Wendy._

_En temps normal, il serait peut-être resté un peu afin d’essayer de découvrir de quoi il en retournait, étant très curieux de nature, mais il était sur le point de s’écrouler à tout moment et n’arrivait même pas à réfléchir correctement. Le blondinet trouva enfin une chambre libre, eut les plus grandes peines du monde à l’ouvrir (sa main ne se déposait jamais sur la poignée) puis entra en titubant et se laissa tomber raide sur le lit, endormi avant même d’avoir touché le matelas._

_Il lui sembla néanmoins qu’il se réveilla quelques minutes seulement après s’être couché. En se redressant d’un coup, il fut arrêté par la douleur aiguë à sa tête, et se rendit compte avec agacement qu’il allait avoir la migraine pendant un bon bout de temps encore. L’avantage, c’est qu’il n’avait plus le tournis et qu’il arrivait à formuler des pensées correctes._

_Lorsque Kenny revint dans le salon, il dut se rendre à l’évidence qu’un certain temps avait quand même dû s’écouler, car Craig n’était plus sur le canapé à jouer à la PS4, mais au milieu de la pièce, sur Cartman, à lui rouer de puissants coups de poing. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il resta une fraction de seconde figé à regarder la scène sans comprendre, puis il sembla sortir de sa transe et accourut, essayant ensuite de tirer Craig en arrière, mais il ne bougea pas d’un poil et le dégagea d’un simple coup d’épaule. Le visage de Cartman ne mit pas longtemps à devenir ensanglanté, et Token, Jason et un autre que Kenny ne connaissaient pas durent s’y mettre à trois pour maintenir Tucker._

_― PUTAIN DE TUCKER ! cria Cartman lorsqu’il se redressa avec l’aide de Kenny. ESPÈCE D’AUTISTE DÉTRAQUÉ !_

_Ignorant les bras puissants qui bloquaient ses épaules, Craig se dégagea d’un geste brusque tout en braquant son regard noir sur Eric, qu’il venait de tabasser violemment._

_― On en n’a pas fini, déclara-t-il sombrement et calmement avant de faire demi-tour et s’en aller, plongeant déjà ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche bleu foncé pour en sortir ses cigarettes._

_La foule qui s’était agglutinée autour d’eux finit par se dissiper, et Kenny posa une main sur l’épaule de Cartman, l’incitant à le suivre dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Il savait qu'il trouverait dans un placard une trousse de premier secours et de quoi nettoyer le visage de son meilleur ami. En passant devant les chambres de tout à l’heure, ils croisèrent Stan qui sortit en trombe d’une pièce, l’air furieux. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Eric et s’immobilisa une seconde, et Kenny craignit un instant qu’il allait lui aussi lui sauter dessus pour le rouer de coups. Mais le visage déjà ensanglanté d’Eric dut réprimer son envie car il reprit son chemin, sans toutefois être calmé._

_Eh bien, bordel, beaucoup de gens en voulaient à Cartman, ce soir._

_Le binôme arriva finalement dans la salle de bain, et Kenny farfouilla quelques secondes dans un placard vitré avant d’en sortir la petite trousse qu’il cherchait et des gants. Alors qu’il nettoyait le sang sur le visage de Cartman à l’aide du gant qu’il avait préalablement mouillé, faisant attention à être le plus délicat possible afin de ne pas lui faire mal, il posa la question qu’il s’était retenu de poser jusqu’à maintenant :_

_― Alors, pourquoi Craig t’a frappé ?_

_Il n’y avait ni reproche ni curiosité dans son ton. Et Kenny savait que Cartman savait qu’il ne demandait que parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui. Eric ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attendit un peu, soupira, grimaça lorsque le gant de son meilleur ami passa sur une entaille sur sa joue (les poings de Tucker étaient définitivement coriaces) puis ouvrit la bouche :_

_― Il se peut que j’aie malencontreusement vendu un peu de drogue à sa petite-sœur. Mais juste un peu, marmonna-t-il._

_Kenny soupira et ne parla pas avant d’avoir posé un pansement avec des dessins d’oursons sur sa joue. Cartman avait une joue boursouflée, l’autre entaillée, tout comme il y avait une entaille à ses lèvres et à ses sourcils, son œil gauche allait très vite avoir un cocard, et son nez avait abondement saigné._

_― Tu ne peux pas avoir Craig à dos, dit-il sagement._

_Cartman pouvait se permettre d’avoir de nombreux ennemis. Mais pas Tucker, pas alors qu’il était plus grand, nettement plus fort, et connu pour ses accès de violence et de colère imprévisible. Cartman ne dit plus rien ensuite, et Kenny comprit qu’il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour l’instant._

_Le laissant seul en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, le blondinet sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans le salon, où il s’affala sur le canapé. Ses yeux trouvèrent la grande horloge ancienne et lurent vingt-trois heures trente-cinq. Il resta à poireauter tout seul jusqu’à ce que Jimmy Valmer le rejoigne pour discuter un peu. Kenny ne se releva qu’une fois pour aller se faire un milk-shake alcoolisé à la fraise, où il croisa Butters sortant d’un couloir qui, pour une raison ou une autre, avait changé de vêtements._

_Lorsqu’il revint quelques minutes plus tard, presque tout le monde était là dans le salon._

_Butters à côté de Wendy, assise le plus loin possible de Stanley qui avait les bras croisés, aux côtés de son meilleur ami Kyle qui avait disparu pendant un moment, en face de Craig qui était finalement revenu, Token et Bebe debout près de la cheminée._

_Et quelques instants plus tard, un hurlement strident retentissait dans tout le domaine._


	4. Gain de détermination

Kenny regardait son professeur d’un œil morne, n’écoutant clairement pas les théorèmes qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Il était assis au fond de la classe, à côté de la fenêtre ; sa place préférée, car il pouvait observer tout le monde discrètement sans être vu. Pas qu’il aimait foncièrement regarder ce que les autres faisaient, mais plutôt que ça le rassurait de pouvoir surveiller sans être surveillé en retour, un peu comme s’il avait le contrôle de quelque chose.

Alors que ses yeux bleu clair se posaient au-dehors, sur des pies qui picoraient dans la cour de récréation, le blond récupéra dans sa mémoire tous les petits fragments autour de la soirée de vendredi et essaya de reconstituer le puzzle. Ce n’était pas une tâche forcément aisée, en raison de l’état de semi ivresse dans lequel il avait été.

Il tourna la tête et posa le regard sur la figure adossée contre le mur, sa chaise tournée perpendiculairement par rapport à tous les autres, installé à l’avant-dernier rang. Il utilisait son portable, caché sur ses genoux, quelques mèches ténébreuses tombant sur son front hâlé.

Le célèbre Craig Tucker, connu pour ses méfaits.

McCormick dut le regarder peut-être un peu trop longtemps, car le visage de Craig se releva d’un seul coup, soudain alerté par un sixième sens qu’on l’observait. Ses yeux vert anis se plantèrent dans les siens et ses sourcils noirs, dont l’un était coupé à son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre, se froncèrent. Il fit un petit mouvement dédaigneux de la tête, comme pour lui demander quel était son putain de problème, mais le blondinet ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre ou de détourner les yeux.

En temps normal, s’il avait été surpris en train de regarder quelqu’un, il aurait immédiatement regardé ailleurs et n’aurait pas osé recommencer. Surtout s’il s’agissait de quelqu’un comme Craig, qu’il ne valait vraiment pas mieux avoir sur le dos et qui était naturellement intimidant.

Mais Kenny n’avait plus peur. Il avait arrêté d’être l’élève solitaire et silencieux qui se cachait derrière sa parka trop grande, qui n’ouvrait que rarement la bouche et gardait sa tête baissée, à éviter constamment l’échange avec l’autre et les problèmes.

Il était déterminé à pourchasser tous les témoins jusqu’au dernier, et ne s’arrêterait qu’une fois qu’il aurait découvert la vérité.   
Alors même les yeux glacials et hostiles de Craig Tucker ne le firent pas ciller.

*

Lors de la pause récréation de dix heures trente, qui heureusement arriva rapidement, Kenny se précipita d’aller vers une sortie de secours au détour d’un couloir, qui donnait sur le derrière du lycée, à côté d’une benne à ordure, de petits escaliers et d’un parking pour les professeurs. Car c’était l’endroit prisé de Craig, qu’il utilisait très souvent lors des pauses pour fumer tranquillement dans son coin. Kenny le voyait souvent depuis sa classe de biologie.

Le blond poussa les grandes portes coupe-feu, laissant le vent frais le percuter de plein fouet.

Il repéra immédiatement Craig, adossé contre le mur en brique, une main en coupe autour de la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, et l’autre tenant son briquet pour allumer le bout. Le grand se tourna à son arrivée et haussa les sourcils. Kenny, décidé à faire face au monde et à être plus assuré et confiant, agrippa sa capuche et la baissa, laissant ses mèches d’or voleter au vent. Craig suivit le mouvement et parut surpris ─ il ne mit pas longtemps à reparaître blasé cela dit.

― C’était quoi ton problème tout à l’heure ? Je sais que je suis archi frais, mais y’a des limites quand même, dit-il avec insolence.

Kenny ignora sa remarque et planta ses yeux bleu ciel dans ses iris vert anis, posant brutalement sa première question avec une assurance qui l’étonna lui-même :

― Que faisais-tu vendredi dernier entre minuit et une heure du matin ?

Craig resta un moment à le regarder, abasourdi, sa cigarette fumante entre ses lèvres.

― Woah, woah, woah, depuis quand tu te prends pour un détective toi ?

Il fit une petite expiration par le nez, qui s’apparentait être un petit rire méprisant, roula des yeux, puis se retourna afin de faire face au parking et fumer tranquillement, faisant semblant que le blondinet n’était pas là.

― Reviens avec un mandat, gamin.

Et Kenny vit rouge. Alors, sans même réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait, il donna un petit coup de poing vif sur le bras de Craig, car il ne pouvait de toute façon rien atteindre de plus haut, faisant seulement un mètre soixante-cinq ( _et demi !_ ). Lorsque Kenny se rendit compte qu’il avait frappé (enfin, le coup n’avait même pas fait bouger le grand garçon d’un poil et, le comble du ridicule, avait plus fait mal au poing du blond que Craig à son bras) il perdit momentanément son assurance. Puis il repensa à Cartman et décida qu’il n’en avait rien à foutre, s’il se faisait tabasser à mort par un sociopathe au cœur de pierre.

Mais Craig ne le frappa pas, il se contenta de se tourner lentement vers lui, le visage inexpressif, et de demander d’une voix blanche :

― C’était quoi, ça ?

Il n’avait pas l’air énervé. Juste ennuyé. Au mieux, Kenny était une petite distraction.

― Réponds à ma question, Tucker, insista-t-il avec détermination.

― Qu’est-ce que tu cherches, sérieusement, McCordick ? Ton gros lard de pote s’est noyé comme un teubé dans une piscine parce que ce connard savait pas nager et qu’il était bourré. Accepte-le.

Kenny resta silencieux un instant, intégrant les paroles qu’il venait d’entendre, avant de laisser la colère et la tristesse le submerger. Se laissant aller, ne contrôlant même plus ce qu’il faisait, il s’autorisa à ruer Craig de petits coups successifs qui devaient avoir la puissance de simples pichenettes, mais assez nombreux pour faire reculer légèrement le plus grand. Il avait vaguement conscience que des grandes mains s’étaient agrippées à ses épaules, mais il continua de taper furieusement le torse de Tucker, frustré de se rendre compte qu’il avait sans doute plus mal aux poings que Craig au torse.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun l’arrêta en lui compressant les bras, l’immobilisant complètement, qu’il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Il renifla pitoyablement, n’osant pas lever la tête pour confronter ses yeux froids et vert anis.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que Craig ne sortît un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche et lui en tendit un sans un mot. Kenny le prit et s’épongea les yeux tout doucement.

― T’as encore un peu de morve, là.

Après avoir donné un nouveau petit coup au bras de Craig pour avoir dit cela, le blondinet se moucha silencieusement, le ridicule de la situation le rattrapant bien vite et colorant ses joues d’une petite teinte rouge. L’envie de se recacher derrière sa capuche et le col de sa parka se fit extrêmement forte, mais il la réprima.

― C’est bon, t’es calmé ? demanda le brun.

Kenny hocha la tête et risqua un regard en haut. Pour une fois, Craig n’avait ni cet air narquois et arrogant, ni cette apathie dépressive et dégoût envers le genre humain. Il avait l’air ennuyé, à la Craig, en fait, mais si le blond ne le connaissait pas, il pourrait même penser qu’il y avait un peu de souci dans ses yeux vert perçant. Un petit peu.

― Qu’est-ce que t’essayes de faire ? Cartman s’est noyé. Il est mort accidentellement.

― Cartman n’est pas juste mort comme ça. Il ne s’est pas juste noyé tout seul. Il a été assassiné, et je pense que tu l’avais déjà deviné, Craig, expliqua calmement le blond.

Le brun soutint son regard quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux.

― Mouais, j’suppose que la police a pas mis longtemps pour clore l’affaire.

Il y eut un temps de silence où les deux garçons regardaient l’horizon d’un œil vague, en silence. Au loin, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, mais aucun des deux élèves ne réagit.

― Et tu me suspectes d’avoir tué ton pote ? reprit Craig en haussant un sourcil. J’en conviens, j’le détestais.

Kenny prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées. Il n’imaginait pas forcément que Craig avait tué Cartman (en fait, il avait du mal à imaginer n’importe quel gosse de South Park avec qui il avait grandi commettre un tel crime), mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Craig l’avait frappé violemment le soir de sa mort, et l’avait menacé qu’il n’en avait pas terminé.

― J’ai frappé ce fils de pute (Kenny lui lança un regard désapprobateur et Craig rectifia) : j’ai frappé Cartman parce qu’il s’est vanté devant moi d’avoir vendu de la drogue à ma petite-sœur. Fais pas genre que t’aurais pas fait pareil si t’avais appris qu’il avait fait la même avec Karen.

Kenny était persuadé que, vu leur énorme différence de carrure, Eric n’aurait eu aucune difficulté à l’écraser avec un seul ongle, mais ne prétendit pas le contraire de ce que disait le brun. Il devait avouer que s’il apprenait qu’un de ses amis avaient vendu de la drogue à sa petite-sœur adorée, il serait fou de rage.

― Où est-ce que tu es allé, ensuite ? demanda doucement Kenny.

Il savait que Craig n’avait pas tué Cartman. Ce n’était qu’une impression, mais il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il demandait désormais plus par souci pour le garçon aux cheveux ténébreux que par avidité d’informations.

― Je suis sorti faire un tour. En fait, je suis passé voir Ruby aussi. Mais ça c’est pas très bien passé, alors je suis ressorti. Et je me suis fait chier dehors, alors je suis revenu chez Token, expliqua-t-il rapidement en tirant sur sa cigarette dorénavant presque entièrement consumée.

Kenny hocha la tête, pensif.

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans un silence apaisant, à regarder les nuages se refléter sur les pare-brises des voitures. Et quand Craig ressortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche après avoir écrasé la précédente sous sa semelle, le blond posa une main sur son bras pour lui intimer de le ranger.


	5. Liste de suspects

Sur une page de son cahier d’histoire, Kenny écrivit en lettre capitales « liste de suspects » en haut de la feuille, qu’il souligna ensuite de deux gros traits noirs et gras.

En haut de la liste, il écrivit soigneusement le nom « Craig Tucker ». Qu’il barra immédiatement après. Craig avait effectivement été son premier suspect mais, désormais, il n’en faisait plus partie. Kenny n’avait absolument aucune preuve, c’était vrai, mais il avait un pressentiment et comptait se fier à ce que lui dictait son instinct.

Sondant dans ses souvenirs, taisant la voix de Mme. Davies, le blondinet se rappela des propos qu’avait tenu Clyde lors de la soirée. Il avait clairement eu un coup dans le nez, ce qui avait sûrement dû jouer sur ce qu’il avait laissé entendre, néanmoins il avait bien dit (Kenny ne se souvenait plus des mots exacts) qu’il allait tuer Cartman. Cela ne faisait pas de lui le coupable d’office, mais il méritait au moins sa place dans la liste des suspects qui, de toute façon, était dorénavant vide.

Kenny traça alors « Clyde Donovan » sur sa liste, soulagé d’avoir une nouvelle piste et quelque chose à faire, et attendit patiemment que le cours se terminât afin de reprendre l’enquête. Son stylo Bic se posait et se relevait successivement dans la marge de sa feuille, sans qu’il ne s’en rendît compte, traçant des petits points.

Une fois encore, il était plongé dans ses pensées, qui revenaient encore et toujours sur l’unique et même personne ; Eric Cartman. L’occupation de découvrir ce qu’il s’était réellement passé cette nuit-là était la diversion parfaite dont il avait besoin pour arrêter de penser à la mort de son meilleur ami, et comment il aurait pu éviter cela si seulement il était resté à ses côtés.

Les yeux bleus de Kenny se baignèrent de larmes et il remercia mentalement la sonnerie pour l’avoir tiré hors de ses pensées autodestructrices. Il n’avait pas besoin de penser à tout cela. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu’il avait un mystère à élucider. Pour Cartman.

Kenny se releva brusquement, surprenant son voisin de table ; Butters, qui sursauta et fit tomber son stylo, puis, après avoir rapidement réuni ses affaires, jeta son cartable sur une épaule et quitta la classe, perdu dans la foule d’élèves. Il chercha des yeux des silhouettes qu’il pourrait facilement reconnaître et fut soulagé en apercevant Jimmy.

― Jimmy ! lança-t-il alors que le garçon en béquilles s’en allait.

Le brun, étonné, s’arrêta et se retourna, un gentil sourire s’étirant sur ses dents tordues lorsqu’il aperçut le blondinet qui accourait vers lui.

― Salut K-K-Kenny, dit-il, comment tu vas ?

Le blond savait qu’il faisait allusion à sa perte, et hésita un peu avant de hocher la tête. Il ne voulait pas s’éterniser sur ses émotions.

― Je voulais te poser des questions à propos de la soirée chez Token, en fait.

Les sourcils de Jimmy se haussèrent, ne s’attendant très clairement pas à une telle question, ni à ce que Kenny ramenât ce sujet délicat de lui-même. Mais le blond gardait un visage neutre, n’autorisait pas ses yeux bleus à montrer quoi que ce fût d’autre que de la pure détermination.

― Hum, oui, je t’écoute ? hésita-il.

― Sais-tu ce qu’a fait Clyde durant la soirée ? Principalement autour de minuit et une heure du matin, en fait, demanda Kenny d’une voix blanche.

Les sourcils de Jimmy se froncèrent et il le regarda suspicieusement. Le blond savait que son camarade n’était pas dupe, mais il resta le plus professionnel possible.

― Tu sais, je t’aime bien Kenny, mais Clyde est mon ami et je ne vais rien dire qui puisse être re-re-retourné contre lui.

― C’est pas le but. Je peux pas t’en dire plus, Jimmy, mais… il y a des choses que j’aimerais percer à jour, et pour ça j’ai besoin de plusieurs témoignages sur différentes personnes, expliqua Kenny.

Son visage de marbre dut se fissurer car Jimmy sembla touché par ses paroles et hocha la tête, acceptant de lui répondre.

― J’ai pas spécialement gardé un œil attentif sur lui toute la soirée. Au début, il allait à droite à gauche, dra-dra-dra… flirtait avec différentes filles, ‘fin Clyde quoi, puis quand il a commencé à avoir un bon c-c-coup dans le nez, il s’est vautré sur l’un des fauteuils, à côté de Craig et Jason qui jouaient à la P-P, à la P-, à la console. Je me souviens lui avoir dit de se calmer un peu sur la b-b-boisson, mais il a continué de boire. Il a fini par vomir partout en dormant à moitié, je me suis un peu occupé de lui avec l’aide de Token (je crois que Craig s’était ti-ti… s’était ti-, s’était cassé de la soirée) puis on l’a posé dans une chambre pour le laisser dormir, il était complètement ra-ra-ravagé et ne tenait plus debout, expliqua-t-il difficilement au travers de ses bégaiements.

Kenny intégra les informations qu’il venait de recevoir et réfléchit. A part l’arc « Clyde complètement bourré » ce que lui disait Jimmy collait avec ses souvenirs de la soirée et, connaissant le brun à la veste rouge et blanche, un tel comportement ne le surprendrait pas du tout. Il hocha la tête, remercia chaleureusement Jimmy, puis se mit en quête de Token afin de vérifier si sa version à lui des faits collaient avec les affirmations de son ami à béquilles.

Évidemment, il était possible que Clyde ait en fait vraiment tué Cartman et que Jimmy et Token le couvraient, mais il préférait ne pas trop accorder de pensées à cette hypothèse qui frôlait la paranoïa.

Kenny repéra la grande figure de Token entrer dans les toilettes et trottina pour le rattraper, rentrant à son tour. Le garçon se posta devant un lavabo et se lava soigneusement les mains. Le blondinet s’approcha l’air de rien et se mit devant le lavabo voisin, imitant avec nonchalance ce que faisait Token.

― Salut Token, dit-il mielleusement.

Le concerné lui lança un regard un peu surpris puis lui fit un sourire chaleureux, le saluant à son tour. Kenny réfléchit rapidement à ce qu’il allait demander, puis se jeta à l’eau après s’être raclé la gorge.

― Dis, Tok’, qu’est-ce que tu as fait pendant ta soirée, vendredi soir ? dit-il le plus naturellement possible (mais ça ne sortit pas très naturel).

Le brun lui lança un regard un petit peu suspicieux et attrapa de l'essuie-tout, qu’il utilisa pour se sécher les mains.

― Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n’en sortit. Puis il détourna les yeux, se racla la gorge, et murmura ;

― Hum, je demande pour un ami…

Token rit légèrement puis, s’y prenant et ne voyant pas le mal que cela pouvait causer, décida de lui répondre.

― Pas grand-chose, en fait. J’ai fait la fête pendant un moment, mais très vite Jimmy est venu demander mon aide pour s’occuper de Clyde qui était complètement bourré et avait vomi sur chaque fauteuil du salon, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Son visage devint grave, puis il rajouta d’une voix plus faible, qui avait perdu toute once d’amusement ;

― Et puis ensuite, tu sais ce qui est arrivé…

Un silence gênant s’installa ensuite, et Kenny eut l’impression de suffoquer dans ces vestiaires trop petits et ces murs trop rapprochés. Il remercia Token de lui avoir répondu, s’excusa, et partit rapidement, traversant les couloirs en bousculant des élèves au passage, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’il eut poussé les grandes portes de secours menant à l’extérieur du bâtiment, où il n’y avait que le parking du personnel, des bennes à ordures et d’éventuels fumeurs à la recherche d’un coin tranquille.

Une fois à l’extérieur, Kenny inspira une grande goulée d’air, comme si ses poumons redécouvraient l’oxygène, et éclata en sanglots sans qu’il ne pût se retenir.


	6. La « Liste des Suspects » s’agrandit

Kenny resta un moment tout seul, assis dehors sur les marches d’escalier devant les portes de secours. Il aurait pu croiser les gothiques, même Craig puisqu’il aimait bien fumer ici tranquillement dans la solitude, mais pour une raison qui ne devait sûrement qu’être due au hasard (et cela l’arrangeait) personne ne vint le déranger et le blond put pleurer tout son soûl et se calmer ensuite.

Puis après presque une heure de calme et sérénité, les portes coupe-feu derrière lui s’ouvrirent brutalement et, surpris, Kenny prit peur et se décala pour aller se cacher derrière la benne à ordure, positionnée juste à côté. Il n’avait pas eu dans l’optique de s’éloigner pour observer l’arrivant, simplement s’abriter des regards, lui qui avait sa capuche descendue et ses joues encore humides de larmes, sans compter ses yeux rougis et son caractère réservé.

Seulement, puisqu’il était parfaitement positionné pour, le blondinet ne put s’empêcher de jeter un petit coup afin de voir qui était arrivé, écarquillant ses grands yeux bleu clair en reconnaissant la jolie figure de Wendy. Qui pleurait.

Kenny connaissait Wendy depuis la primaire (il ne pouvait pas la considérer comme une amie, mais c’était en tout cas une très bonne connaissance) et le blond ne pouvait pas se souvenir de l’avoir vue pleurer une seule fois auparavant. Même lorsqu’en CE2, jouant à chat avec ses amis, elle avait trébuché sur le béton et s’était violemment rétamée par terre, éclatant ses deux dents de devant et faisant saigner son nez, elle s’était relevée sans broncher, pas une seule larme dans ses yeux noirs comme des diamants.

Alors la voir fondre en larmes, seule (ou du moins, elle pensait l’être) derrière l’école, sa poitrine soulevée par des hoquets de pleurs et des inspirations irrégulières, du mascara s’écoulant de ses cils et se laissant emporter par ses larmes translucides, fit quelque chose à Kenny. Il ressentit beaucoup de peine pour elle, étant déjà de base une personne qui éprouvait facilement de la compassion pour autrui, et se demanda quel genre de chagrin pouvait bien détruire à ce point la jeune fille qui était pourtant si forte.

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait, Kenny sortait timidement de sa cachette et s’approchait de Wendy qui, dès qu’elle l’aperçut, se tourna légèrement sur le côté et tenta de sécher ses larmes, sans grand succès.

― Hum, tu vas bien ? hésita-t-il, car une telle question était franchement stupide.

La brune lui jeta un regard, inspecta les yeux rougis et les joues encore un petit peu humides du garçon, puis lâcha un petit rire dénué d’humour.

― Décidément, tout le monde vient ici pour pleurer.

Kenny resta debout à ses côtés quelques secondes, un peu abasourdi car il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, puis se réveilla soudainement et farfouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche d’un mouchoir qu’il tendit généreusement à sa camarade de classe. Wendy murmura un remerciement et se sécha les yeux, puis se moucha silencieusement.

― Désolée, je ne voulais pas que quiconque me voie comme ça, fit-elle en battant ses paupières dotées de longs et jolis cils noirs.

― Non, ne t’en fais pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? demanda-t-il avec souci.

Wendy soupira, regarda le sol, se frotta nerveusement le bras.

― C’est rien, c’est stupide, c’est juste…

Elle s’arrêta, ses larmes se baignant d’une nouvelle vague de larmes, et mit quelques instants pour les chasser. Kenny ne partageait pas son avis ; quelque chose qui la mettait dans un tel état ne pouvait clairement pas être qualifié de rien. La douleur est subjective, ce qui lui étreignait le cœur ne pouvait pas être jugé.

― Stan m’a quittée lors de la soirée de Token, lâcha-t-elle.

Puis elle sembla se souvenir ce qu’impliquait réellement cette soirée et, son visage devenant livide, elle lança un regard empli d’inquiétude vers le blondinet. Kenny avait été silencieux et solitaire toute sa vie, alors il savait qu’aux yeux des autres, il n’était qu’un mystère invisible caché dans une parka orange trop grande.

Mais tout le monde connaissait Cartman et savait que son seul ami, ça avait été lui.

Kenny préféra ignorer cette partie tragique de la fête et se concentra plutôt sur ce que sa mémoire lui renvoyait, soit des éclats de voix furieuses au travers d’une porte qui ressemblaient franchement à celles de Wendy et Stan. Les deux éternels tourtereaux s’étaient donc bel et bien disputés, alors.

Kenny essaya de relativiser et de la consoler ;

― Vous vous disputez et séparez tout le temps, mais au final vous vous remettez toujours ensemble, je suis sûr que ça va s’arranger, dit-il d’un ton qu’il espérait la mettrait de meilleure humeur.

Mais la brune secoua négativement la tête, laissant de nouvelles larmes silencieuses s’écouler de ses yeux.

― Non, cette fois-ci c’est différent. Radicalement différent, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Kenny se rappela de l’attitude énervée que Stan avait adoptée depuis la soirée, et particulièrement lors de la soirée.

― Qu’est-ce qui est si différent, si c’est pas indiscret ?

Le regard de Wendy se voila momentanément, puis elle secoua négativement la tête.

― Juste, des choses qui se sont passées, répondit-elle vaguement, et Kenny comprit qu’elle ne voulait pas trop entrer dans les détails.

Ne forçant pas davantage, le blond lui apporta le réconfort qu’elle avait besoin et posa une main sur son épaule, la laissant pleurer sans un bruit à ses côtés.

*

Plus tard, lorsque Kenny était de nouveau installé en cours (dans sa classe de mathématiques, cette fois-ci), il repensa à sa conversation avec Wendy et se rendit compte que des détails dans le comportement de la brune le préoccupaient un peu. Distraitement, il ressortit son carnet dans lequel il avait dressé sa « Liste de Suspects » et écrit en grosses lettres capitales ;

_Wendy et Stan se sont séparés : POURQUOI ?_

Il ne savait si cela était vraiment intéressant à garder ni même si ça avait un quelconque lien avec Eric, mais Kenny avait le sentiment qu’il devrait le garder dans un coin de sa tête. Et puis au moins, comme ça, ça lui faisait une sorte de piste en plus.

Alors que Kenny refocalisait son attention sur les mathématiques et, ne comprenant décidément pas un mot de ce que disait son professeur, il tourna la tête à la recherche d’une distraction et son regard bleuté se posa sur son voisin de table ; Butters Stotch. Le garçon, toujours assidu afin de rapporter les meilleures notes possibles à la maison pour ne pas se faire punir (Kenny plaignait sincèrement le garçon, ses parents étaient infects ; d’une façon qui différait des siens, mais qui ne valait pas mieux), était très concentré, mordillant un bout de son stylo Bic, et buvait les paroles de la prof aigrie de mathématiques.

C’est en voyant son pull bleu que Kenny se rappela que, lors de la soirée fatidique, Butters avait étrangement échangé ses vêtements à un moment de la soirée avec d’autres, qu’il avait dû emprunter. Kenny arracha une page de son cahier, la roula en boule, puis la jeta sur la table de Butters, voisinant la sienne. Le blond lui lança un regard surpris et Kenny lui fit un grand sourire, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu’il n’avait cherché qu’à gagner son attention.

Leo se pencha légèrement en avant, gardant un œil sur le professeur tout en se faisant, puis replanta ses yeux bleus sur ceux de Kenny, qui s’était également penché vers lui.

― Hey, je voulais juste te poser une question à propos de la soirée de vendredi dernier, dit nonchalamment le blond, comme s’il s’agissait que d’une simple fête ordinaire et innocente et non pas l’événement durant lequel une personne avait été assassinée.

Butters dut être pris au dépourvu par cette question qui surgissait de nulle part, car il s’étouffa avec sa salive, se mettant à tousser brutalement et gagnant momentanément l’attention du professeur qui le tut d’une réprimande. 

― Q-qu’est-ce que tu veux me demander ? s’enquit-il à voix basse d’une voix étranglée.

― Durant la soirée, tu as changé de vêtements, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi, continua innocemment le blondinet.

Butters plongea son regard bleu et profond dans le sien, devenant impassible.

― Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

― Je suis juste curieux. Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à cacher ? provoqua Kenny en lui rendant son regard tout aussi imperturbable.

Leopold tenta un sourire nonchalant mais échoua misérablement et ne réussit qu’à produire une grimace crispée.

― Non, non pas du tout, je me suis juste taché. J’ai bousculé quelqu’un et il m’a renversé sa boisson dessus, j’en avais partout alors j’ai emprunté des vêtements à Token, assura-t-il.

Puis il retourna à sa place et regarda de nouveau le tableau, indiquant implicitement qu’il en avait terminé avec cette discussion.

Kenny observa encore la silhouette à sa droite, remarqua la sueur qui maculait légèrement son front, puis se repencha sur son cahier, ajoutant discrètement Butters à sa liste de suspects.


	7. En tête-à-tête avec soi-même

Regardant sans vraiment les voir les trous qui maculaient son plafond décrépit et pourri, Kenny essayait de ne pas trop écouter ses parents qui gueulaient pour un joint dans la salle d’à côté. Karen étant sortie avec ses amis Ike et Ruby, il n’avait pas besoin de s’occuper d’elle et de faire son possible pour qu’elle n’entendît pas la dispute. Il adorait Karen de tout son être, pourrait mourir pour elle, mais il devait avouer que cela le tuait de devoir autant la protéger.

Pas seulement de la situation très instable de ses parents, mais également de devoir s’assurer qu’elle eût un repas dans son assiette. Il devait faire des petits boulots par-ci par-là quand il le pouvait en plus de l’école (caissier au Walmart, serveur à Tweek Bros…) afin de ramener de l’argent et acheter de la nourriture (ses parents payaient à peine les factures d’eau et d’électricité), puis devait faire à manger, car même si les gâteaux et les plats déjà préparés étaient nettement moins cher, il devait veiller à ce que sa sœur et lui mangent correctement.

Tout cela était bien compliqué, d’autant plus que depuis deux ans, Kevin, son grand-frère, était parti de la maison, s’en allant avec des fréquentations douteuses qui, si Kenny en croyait les marques qu’il avait vues dans le creux du coude de son frère, s’adonnaient à des loisirs dangereux. Alors, certes, cela faisait une bouche en moins à nourrir, mais également un salaire en moins (Kevin avait lâché les études à quinze ans, mais travaillait dans un garage). Et puis, bien que Kenny n’eût jamais été aussi proche de son grand-frère qu’il l’était avec sa petite-sœur, il fallait tout de même avouer qu’il lui manquait.

Réprimant un bâillement, Kenny s’apprêtait à faire une sieste, profitant de son dimanche après-midi en ignorant son ventre vide, lorsque son vieux téléphone portable d’occasion et fissuré vibra sur sa table de chevet. Grognant légèrement, il se tourna sur le côté et tâtonna les yeux fermés jusqu’à mettre la main sur son portable, qu’il déverrouilla distraitement. Il commençait à avoir un début de migraine.

Seulement ce qu’il reçut piqua sa curiosité et finit de le réveiller complètement. Se redressant sur son matelas inconfortable, il cliqua sur le mail qu’il venait de recevoir, dont l’expéditeur s’avérait être Eavesdropper. Le mail ne présentait aucun objet ni texte ; rien qu’une vidéo en pièce jointe. Kenny l’ouvrit, son cœur commençant à battre un peu plus vite, se demandant sur quoi il allait tomber.

Un haut-le-cœur empli de tristesse le prit lorsqu’il remarqua en premier la silhouette bien vivante d’Eric Cartman. Réprimant son envie de vomir, il se rendit compte que c’était la première fois qu’il voyait son meilleur ami en mouvement depuis qu’il avait trouvé la mort. Mettant ses émotions sur le côté pour l’instant, car ce n’était vraiment pas de ça dont il était question, il se concentra et étudia ce qu’il voyait.

La vidéo avait été filmée depuis un téléphone, si l’on en croyait le cadrage et les tremblements dues à une main, et la personne qui avait filmé s’était cachée dans des buissons. De là où il était, on pouvait voir l’imposante silhouette de Cartman devant celle de Kyle Broflovski. Il faisait nuit noire, mais des lumières d’extérieur permettaient d’éclairer faiblement leur entourage et, bien que leur visage fût légèrement flou, Kenny n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître le jardin des Black et, derrière eux, la grande piscine où le corps sans vie d’Eric avait été retrouvé.

― _T’es qu’un énorme connard, gros lard !_ cria Kyle de colère en le poussant violemment.

Le son de la vidéo était un peu saturé et la musique forte provenant de la maison rendait la compréhension de ce qui était dit un peu compliquée, mais Kenny réussit à entendre la discussion.

Malgré l’obscurité, il était clair qu’Eric avait l’un de ses sourires au coin des lèvres, ce sourire suffisant et narquois que tout le monde haïssait. C’était le sourire que tout le monde voyait lorsqu’il était question de Cartman. C’était le sourire qu’il ne faisait jamais lorsqu’il était avec Kenny.

_― Tu as volé mon devoir !_ accusa Kyle en le poussant de nouveau. _Avoue que c’était toi !_

_― Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Kahl_ , répondit-il avec ce même sourire de mange-merde.

_― Putain, tu vas voler ma place à Harvard !_ hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre de Cartman.

Eric eut un mouvement de recul et sa respiration fut momentanément coupée, mais son sourire atroce revint en force, un sourire angélique qui cachait un démon.

_― Ne sois pas jaloux, saleté de roukmoute, faut te faire à l’idée que certaines personnes sont justes meilleures que toi._

Kyle lâcha une nouvelle insulte et il brandit son poing, prêt à frapper Eric, mais la vidéo se coupa avant.

Kenny resta silencieux quelques instants, à fixer l’écran de son portable qui avait fini par se mettre en veille. Son meilleur ami faisait de mauvaises choses, il l’avait toujours su. Ce n’était pas pour rien que tout le monde le détestait, il faisait vraiment tout pour. Le cœur de Kenny se serra dans sa poitrine. Parce que même si Eric était capable de faire du mal, personne ne le voyait comme lui le voyait. Personne ne le connaissait comme lui le connaissait.

Ces gens qui haïssaient Eric ne savaient pas à quel point il se sentait mal et seul. Ces gens qui haïssaient Eric ne l’avait jamais réconforté dans leurs bras alors qu’il éclatait en sanglot.

Personne ne connaissait l’intérieur de Cartman excepté lui.

Il ralluma l’écran de son portable fissuré et planta son regard sur la silhouette de Kyle sur le point de lui donner un coup de poing au visage, juste devant la piscine où son meilleur ami était mort. Décidant que son dimanche après-midi avait changé de direction, il se releva, enfila rapidement sa parka orange trop grande pour lui, et quitta sa maison, avec la ferme attention d’aller rendre visite à Kyle.

* * *

Kenny n’avait pas frappé à la porte des Broflovski depuis des années. Il lui semblait que l’époque de la primaire appartenaient à un autre monde. En tout cas, c’était une époque complètement révolue, et peut-être même oubliée de Kyle et Stan.

Les quatre anciens meilleurs amis avaient fini par se séparer progressivement au début du collège. Stan passait de plus en plus de temps à faire du sport, fréquentant de nouvelles personnes avec les mêmes ambitions que lui. Kyle était un érudit, il passait le plus clair de son temps à réviser, à travailler et à apprendre, même si sa passion pour le basket ne se tarissait pas.

Et ce fut sûrement cela qui empêcha Stan et Kyle de se séparer, car ils trouvaient toujours du temps pour jouer au basket ensemble, puis faire des parties de jeux vidéo jusqu’à tard le soir, si bien que, même des années et des années après, ils étaient encore meilleurs amis, bien qu’ayant un cercle de fréquentations radicalement différent.

Pour Kenny et Cartman, se fut différent. Kyle haïssait Eric, et c’était réciproque, alors il était clair que leur séparation était inévitable, bien que, d’après Kenny, Eric avait peut-être vécu cette séparation plus difficilement que Kyle. Ainsi, il y avait Stan et Kyle d’un côté, et Eric de l’autre. Pour Kenny, le choix était complètement évident. Il n’était ni sportif ni studieux, et l’amitié très soudée de Stan et Kyle l’aurait de toute façon fait se sentir à l’écart. Tandis qu’Eric, qui était désormais seul, avait été plus proche de lui que Stan et Kyle dans bien des points. Alors, tout naturellement, Kenny avait rejoint Cartman, marchant dans son ombre, mais appréciant sa compagnie.

Maintenant qu’Eric était mort, son meilleur et unique ami, Kenny se rendait compte à quel point il avait été seul.

La porte d’entrée des Broflovski ne mit que quelques secondes pour s’ouvrir, révélant un garçon aux yeux émeraude et aux bouclettes rousses. Ses yeux s’agrandirent de surprise en voyant Kenny, ne s’attendant certainement pas à une telle visite.

― Hum, Kenny ? hésita-t-il.

Ce fut là que Kenny se rendit compte à quel point c’était gênant. Et désolant. Alors qu’ils étaient autrefois de grands amis, entrant dans leur différente maison sans même frapper, car ils étaient tous bienvenus, voilà qu’il se tenait, se dandinant sur un pied, sur le perron des Broflovski qu’il n’avait vus depuis des siècles, tandis que son ancien ami le regardait, curieux, sans même lui proposer d’entrer.

― Je voulais te poser des questions, dit-alors le blond de but en blanc.

Kyle paraissait surpris, mais Kenny maintint son expression ferme. Il ne passerait pas par quatre chemins. Ne perdant pas de temps, car il n’avait vraiment pas envie de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire (il en avait toujours un peu voulu à Stan et Kyle de le délaisser ainsi), il farfouilla maladroitement dans ses poches, sortit son portable, lança la vidéo et la montra au rouquin, dont les sourcils se froncèrent très nettement.

― Tu nous as filmés ?! s’offensa-t-il en haussant le ton, lançant un regard scandalisé et énervé au blond.

Kenny se rappela qu’il n’était plus l’ami de Kyle. S’il l’énervait, il se ferait taper dessus. Et non seulement Kyle était connu pour avoir quelques accès de colère, mais en plus les années de basket avaient renforcé ses bras.

― Non, on m’a envoyé cette vidéo.

― Qui ? aboya le rouquin.

― Eavesdropper, répondit-il simplement.

Kyle parut satisfait par cette réponse (mais toujours mécontent).

― Et où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il alors.

Durant une simple seconde, Kenny resta muet, se rendant compte qu’il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cela. Après avoir vu la vidéo, il s’était mis en tête qu’il devait absolument aller voir Kyle pour clarifier les choses.

― Je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé après, assura-t-il finalement.

Kyle haussa ses sourcils roux.

― J’ai pas envie de parler de Cartman, s’obstina-t-il.

― Et j’ai pas fait tout le chemin depuis l’autre côté des rails pour t’entendre dire ça, répondit Kenny avec une détermination sans faille.

Kyle réfléchit quelques instants et, devant se rappeler que Kenny avait un jour été l’un de ses plus proches amis, il se calma, se détendit, et décida de répondre ─ toutefois d’une voix lasse et fatiguée que le blond n’aurait pas cru entendre.

― Je l’ai pas frappé, se décida-t-il à répondre au bout d’un temps.

Kenny haussa ses sourcils blonds, sceptiques. La vidéo s’arrêtait alors que Kyle brandissait son poing, prêt à l’abattre sur la face moqueuse d’Eric.

― La vidéo le montre pas car elle s’arrête avant (et c’est sûrement voulu, d’ailleurs, tu sais comment sont les gens d’Eavesdropper…) mais je ne le frappe pas. En fait, quand je l’ai regardé dans les yeux comme ça, et à ce moment j’avais vraiment l’intention de le frapper, je me suis rendu compte qu’il-, il s’arrêta momentanément pour réunir ses pensées ; à quel point il était misérable, tu vois ?

Kenny sentit une goutte de sueur glacée lui dévaler l’échine car, oui, il voyait très bien.

― Je veux dire- j’ai des amis, plein d’amis, j’ai une famille normale qui me soutient, j’irai dans une grande école car j’ai travaillé toute ma vie, j’ai de l’ambition, j’ai des objectifs, je suis plutôt content de ce que je suis, déblatéra-t-il en un souffle, et c’était sincèrement la phrase la plus longue que Kenny avait entendue venant de lui depuis des années et des années. Mais lui ? continua-t-il, il n’avait rien. Tout le monde le détestait, le déteste encore probablement, il n’avait rien de sincère dans sa vie (Kenny voulut le contredire, lui dire que _si_ , bordel de merde, lui, au moins, il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos ─ mais il resta silencieux et continua d’écouter). Alors je l’ai pas frappé. Je lui ai dit avec pitié qu’il n’irait jamais nulle part dans la vie, et qu’il pouvait bien voler mes travaux ; ça ne venait pas de lui et, tôt ou tard, il en verrait les conséquences. Je lui ai dit ça, j’ai vu son sourire tomber, et je suis parti.

Et dans la manière que Kyle le disait, Kenny savait qu’il ne mentait pas. Peut-être qu’après l’avoir fréquenté quotidiennement depuis son plus jeune âge jusqu’à douze ans lui donnait un quelconque pouvoir qui lui permettait de détecter quand ses anciens amis mentaient ou non ─ toujours est-il que le blond fut satisfait par cette réponse.

― Et j’ai pas été accepté à Harvard, ajouta-t-il avec amertume, donc je suppose qu’il a gagné, finalement.

― Il est mort, Kyle. Il n’a pas gagné.

Il y eut un temps de silence après cela et Kenny sut que c’était la fin de la discussion. Avant que Kyle ne lui fermât la porte au nez cependant, il lui fit signe :

― Une dernière chose ! pria-t-il, et Kyle lui accorda sa dernière once d’attention. Qu’est-ce que tu es parti faire, après ça ?

Kyle lâcha un rire dénué d’humour.

― Réconforter Stan, qui venait de larguer Wendy parce qu’elle l’avait trompé.

Puis il ferma la porte, laissant Kenny en tête-à-tête avec ses pensées.

Il avait désormais la réponse à la question concernant la séparation de Stan et Wendy.

* * *

Distraitement, Kenny planta sa fourchette dans son steak haché trop cuit et fade. La cantine de South Park High ne cessait de prouver sa médiocrité, au plus grand dam de ses élèves. Autrefois, Kenny mangeait tous les jours à la table du fond, en tête-à-tête avec Eric Cartman, car il était haï de tous et Kenny n’était que son ombre, petite et invisible. Alors ils ne mangeaient rien que tous les deux, mais c’était toujours un bon moment.

Désormais, Kenny déjeunait seul.

Sortant de son cercle malsain de pensées, il secoua la tête et avala une bouchée de purée de pommes de terre, sans y prendre le moindre plaisir. Puis, soudain, une main venue de nulle part attrapa son plateau et le souleva, s’en allant avec. Sa fourchette toujours levée à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche ouverte, Kenny regarda, ahuri, la figure de Craig s’en aller avec deux plateaux en main, le sien et celui du blond, lui lançant un petit sourire en coin par-dessus son épaule.

Craig s’arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, où il posa les deux plateaux l’un en face de l’autre, sur la table que Clyde, Token et Jimmy occupaient déjà.

S’autorisant à afficher un beau sourire ravi, Kenny se releva et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table.


	8. Le journal secret d’Eric Cartman

Kenny prit une grande inspiration, puis se décida enfin à frapper à la porte. Il était resté au moins trois minutes entières devant, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, complètement tétanisé. Le blond avait même cru un moment qu’il allait faire une crise de panique, et était sincèrement sur le point d’en faire une, lorsqu’il s’était concentré sur sa respiration et avait réussi à se calmer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrait sur Mme. Cartman à l’état déplorable. Elle avait de gros cernes noirs sous les yeux, et des rides d’angoisse étaient apparus sur son visage autrefois immaculé. En quelques semaines, elle avait l’air d’avoir pris des années.

― Oh Kenny, mon chéri, dit-elle, émue, en le prenant immédiatement dans ses bras. Je suis si contente de te voir !

Elle resta longuement accrochée à lui ainsi, et le blond la laissa faire. Elle sanglotait sur son épaule, et Kenny dut rester fort pour ne pas l’imiter. C’était la première fois qu’il revoyait Mme. Cartman depuis la mort de son fils unique.

Le blond était habitué à ce qu’elle l’appelât « mon chéri » et fût si tactile avec lui. Jusqu’à ses quinze ans, elle lui pinçait toujours les joues en lui disant à quel point il était mignon lorsqu’il passait à sa maison (en fait, il lui arrivait encore de le faire), chose qu’elle n’avait jamais faite avec Stan ou Kyle.

Mais Kenny supposait que, en-dehors du fait que c’était sûrement parce qu’il était plus petit, plus chétif et plus effacé (et définitivement plus mignon, merci bien) que Stan et Kyle, c’était surtout parce qu’il était bien plus ami avec Eric que les autres l’étaient.

Mme. Cartman l’avait sans doute repéré dès le début, que le meilleur ami de son fils c’était lui.

― Comment vas-tu ? lui dit-elle en se séparant de lui, l’inspectant rapidement du regard, ses yeux s’attardant sur son ventre un poil trop mince.

Kenny haussa les épaules, laissant ses yeux parler pour lui. Il ne se dérangea pas à demander à Mme. Cartman, car la réponse était plutôt évidente et inutile d’être répétée.

― Entre, entre, j’ai fait des cookies, dit-elle en l’attirant à l’intérieur, se comportant comme la maman poule qu’elle avait toujours été.

Kenny suivit Mme. Cartman dans sa cuisine, s’installant à table et mangeant poliment les délicieux cookies qu’elle lui présentait, bien qu’il n’eût sincèrement pas faim. Pauvre femme, elle était si seule désormais. Bien que cela fût une torture d’entrer dans la maison des Cartman maintenant que le fils n’était plus et que sa présence imprégnait chaque mur et meuble, il se fit la promesse de repasser pour lui tenir compagnie.

Après une bonne heure à discuter de tout et n’importe quoi, avec tout de même cette ambiance mélancolique qui leur rappelait à tout instant que cette visite n’était en rien banale, Mme. Cartman cessa de lui demander comment était l’école pour amener le sujet tabou d’Eric sur la table.

― Je n’ai pas eu la force de déplacer une seule de ces affaires, Kenny, commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. S’il te plaît, monte dans sa chambre et prends ce que tu souhaites.

Non, non, pitié, Kenny avait tout sauf envie d’entrer dans la chambre d’Eric. Pourtant, c’est en mode automatique qu’il acquiesça, le visage impassible, et quitta la cuisine où Mme. Cartman s’était mise à pleurer. Un pas après l’autre, il monta les escaliers en bois qui craquaient légèrement sous son poids.

Combien de fois avait-il monté ces escaliers ? Combien de fois les avait-il escaladés, quatre à quatre, avec Eric dans les environs ?

Il se dit que cette fois-ci était sûrement la dernière.

Un sentiment de profond malaise l’empara lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Cartman et pénétra à l’intérieur. C’était mort. Aussi mort que son propriétaire. La pièce était froide, que ce soit la température où l’ambiance qui y régnait. Les objets étaient figés, abandonnés. Le lit était proprement fait, et n’avait pas été utilisé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Kenny n’arrivait même pas à ressentir la moindre chose. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais aucune larme ne quitta ses yeux bleus. Son cœur était comprimé en une ferme poigne qui lui donnait l’impression d’étouffer.

Il se dirigea tout d’abord au bureau de son meilleur ami, glissant sa main sur sa surface, prenant un objet, l’inspectant, puis le reposant. Il fit cela avec à peu près toute la chambre, voulant sentir Eric près de lui, se rendant compte à quel point il lui manquait terriblement.

Alors que le blond regardait l’intérieur du placard de son ancien meilleur ami, touchant ses tee-shirts et ses vestes, il repéra une petite boîte cachée dans un coin et, pris de curiosité, la prit et la posa sur ses cuisses. La boîte n’étant pas fermée par un cadenas, il l’ouvrit sans difficulté et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un carnet.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, car il savait ce que cela signifiait. C’était le journal d’Eric Cartman. En ouvrant ce carnet, Kenny percerait ses secrets.

Le blond aurait menti s’il avait prétendu ne pas ressentir d’appréhension. Mais il éprouvait également une forte curiosité et ne pouvait nier le fait que les secrets de Cartman pourraient l’aider dans son enquête. Avec des mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le carnet, commençant par la page de couverture.

_ Journal d’Eric Theodore Cartman _

_Au lecteur qui tombera peut-être un jour sur ce carnet : si tu es juif, hippie ou roukmoute, va bien te faire enculer._

Et Kenny ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire à cela, car c’était si propre à Eric. Tournant la page, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

_Parfois, je ressens ce désir._

_Ce désir de brûler South Park._

_Car personne dans ce putain de village ne mérite de vivre._

_Ça doit être quelque chose dans l’eau, ou dans la terre ; des racines mauvaises qui poussent et se répandent sous nos pieds, pourrissant l’âme de chacun des habitants. Les adultes sont stupides. Ils ne prennent jamais les bonnes décisions, ne raisonnent jamais comme ils le devraient, et sont profiteurs à chaque fois que ça les arrange._

_Et les gosses, putain.  
Les gosses._

_Quand je parle de gosses, je parle principalement de ceux qui vont au lycée de South Park_ _─ bien que ceux au collège et en primaire soient également profondément teubés. Sur l’échelle de Clyde, je les fous au moins tous à un demi-Clyde. Et Dieu sait à quel point un demi-Clyde c’est déjà franchement énorme._

_Un ramassis de connards hypocrites et égocentriques. Ils sont tous des requins et le moindre fait divers est une goutte de sang dans l’océan._

_Merde, le seul qui ne mérite pas de brûler vif sur un bûcher, c’est Kenny._

_Le seul qui ne se comporte pas comme un connard profiteur, le seul qui est sincère._

_Le seul qui ne me déteste pas._

_Si un jour je brûle South Park, Kenny je te promets que t’en feras pas partie._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du blond, mais il tourna la page du journal sans s’en soucier.

_Putain d’énervé._

_Nan, c’est pas assez. Putain d’énervé ses grands morts._

_Cette grosse pute de Wendy._

_Elle faisait bien sa maligne, dans le club de débat, montrant bien à tout le monde qu’elle avait le seum que j’en fasse partie, n’en ratant pas une pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point elle est une fantastique personne, qui est juste, généreuse, altruiste, et ne ferait jamais rien pour nuire à autrui. Puis cette chienne a dû en avoir marre de son chien d’hippie de petit-copain, puisqu’elle a commencé à flirter avec moi._

_Quelle putain d’hypocrite. Je suppose qu’elle s’en foutait pas mal finalement, si elle brisait le cœur de son Stanley-chéri-pas-si-chéri-que-ça-finalement._

_Ça fait des mois que ça dure. Des mois que je suis son sale petit secret, une simple distraction entre les murs du local du concierge. En parallèle, elle en rate jamais une pour me rabaisser devant les autres, ou se comporter en public comme si elle me haïssait. Une couverture, disait-elle. « Ne m’en veux pas Eric », disait-elle._

_Quelle grosse chienne._

_Du jour au lendemain, elle a voulu tout arrêter._

_Tout d’un coup, je n’en vaux plus la peine._

_Tout d’un coup, elle a honte._

_Quelle aille se faire foutre, elle et son sourire complètement faux._

_J’irai probablement tout dire à Stan._

Kenny arrêta momentanément sa lecture pour se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de lire. Il devait avouer être particulièrement abasourdi, voire choqué. Eric ne mentait pas, lorsqu’il disait qu’en dehors de cela, Wendy faisait comme si elle le haïssait. Car ni lui ni personne ne s’était douté de rien.

Une partie du blond était également un peu vexé qu’Eric ne lui eût rien dit de tout cela. Il était son meilleur ami, après tout, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Kenny aurait pu l’aider, ou le réconforter, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais le blond savait qu’il n’avait pas à en vouloir à son ancien meilleur ami ; il avait sûrement ses raisons. Et Kenny était prêt à parier que Wendy lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Et Eric, parce qu’il n’était vraiment pas si méchant avec les gens qu’il appréciait (aussi peu nombreux fussent-ils) avait sans aucun doute respecté son souhait.

C’était donc à ce propos, la séparation entre Wendy et Stan. Cela collait avec ce que lui avait dit Kyle ; Wendy avait bel et bien trompé Stan. Mais Kenny n’aurait jamais deviné, pas même à des années lumières, que c’était avec Eric Cartman. D’après la dernière phrase d’Eric, il était sans doute allé tout raconter à Stan, sûrement lors de la soirée où il était mort. D’où la grosse dispute entre les deux éternels tourtereaux, et la séparation qui s’ensuivit.

Ce qui ajoutait Stan et Wendy à la liste des suspects.

Tournant la page, Kenny s’apprêtait à lire lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le sujet de cet écrit était Kyle Broflovski. Le blond hésita une seconde, avant de décider de ne pas lire celui-ci et de passer au dernier. Il avait déjà rayé Kyle des suspects, alors il n’en avait pas besoin pour son enquête, et il avait le sentiment que ce texte-là serait très personnel et très émotif. Si Eric n’en avait jamais parlé à Kenny de son vivant, le blond ne préférait pas lire ceci à son insu.

Ce secret-là serait emporté dans la tombe de Cartman.

Kenny se prépara ainsi à lire la dernière page, attristé de se rendre compte que ce serait sans aucun doute la toute dernière fois qu’il discuterait plus ou moins indirectement avec son ancien meilleur ami. Lorsqu’il aurait terminé avec ce journal, tout ce qui lui resterait seraient des souvenirs.

_J’ai trouvé un nouveau passe-temps._

_Faire chanter Butters._

_Faire chier Butters a toujours été mon pêché mignon, je plaide coupable._

_Je suis un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir partager ce plaisir avec Kenny, mais je sais que si je lui disais, il me lancerait l’un de ses regards désapprobateurs et me dirait d’arrêter, parce que ce n’est pas gentil. Et moi je l’écouterais et j’arrêterais, même si je n’en ai pas envie._

_Alors je ne lui dis pas, puisque ce que Kenny ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Je vais partir de ce principe, en tout cas._

_Kenny, si tu tombes sur ce carnet ; ne m’en veux pas._

_Comment résister quand Butters me donne tous les éléments pour le faire chanter ? En même temps, ça a toujours été dans sa nature d’être une merde._

_Bref, j’ai récemment découvert son plus grand secret. Son sale secret. Je ne pensais pas que Butters en avait (crois-moi, j’ai longtemps cherché) parce qu’il est si stupide, naïf, et beaucoup trop innocent. Ô joie lorsque je me rendis compte que j’avais tout faux, et que je venais d’obtenir entre mes mains le secret ultime._

_Tout a commencé par une conversation téléphonique qui m’a mis la puce à l’oreille. Le con aurait dû vérifier que personne n’était aux chiottes, avant de parler dans son téléphone. Il était question d’un certain Bradley. Et la manière dont Butters lui parlait me disait que je devrais fouiner un peu, car il y avait matière à dénicher gros._

_Après une enquête secrète et approfondie de ma part, j’ai découvert que Butters sortait avec ce Bradley, un élève d’un lycée privé pour garçons dans une ville dans les environs._

_Je suis un connard, je le sais, je mérite de finir dans les cendres de South Park au même titre que ses habitants, mais merde, comment résister, moi qui connais les parents de Butters ? Ses parents sont tarés, beaucoup trop strictes, le punissent pour un rien et exigent des choses de lui qui leur vaudraient sûrement une petite visite de gens spécialisés dans la maltraitance des enfants et adolescents._

_Comment réagiraient ses parents, s’ils apprenaient que leur fils sortait avec un garçon ? J’avoue que rien d’y penser, j’en ai des frissons_ _─ d’excitation._

_Alors je le fais chanter._

_Je lui demande des services, le fait faire des choses humiliantes qui me tordent de rire, et le menace de tout révéler à ses parents_ ─ _avec des preuves_ ─ _si jamais il se rebelle._

_S’il te plaît Kenny, ne m’en veux pas ; c’est dans la nature de Butters d’être une merde, et c’est dans la mienne d’être un mange-merde._


	9. Qui a tué Eric Cartman

Alors que Kenny assistait à son cours de géographie, ne prêtant aucune attention à son professeur, il tapotait le bout de son stylo sur son carnet, pensif. Sur sa liste de suspects, deux prénoms ressortaient en gras : Wendy et Butters.

Le blond avait beau tout repasser en revue, il ne trouvait aucun alibi pour ces deux-là. Et ils avaient tous les deux des motifs ; l’un était la vengeance (Wendy avait perdu Stan à cause d’Eric), l’autre avait la menace (si Eric disait au Stotch que leur fils sortait avec un garçon… Kenny préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu’il adviendrait de Butters).

Stan aussi aurait pu être l’un de ses principaux suspects (pour les mêmes raisons que Wendy, voire un peu plus si on comptait la jalousie) mais il avait un alibi ; Kyle.

Alors que Mme Davies leur disait de prendre des notes sur ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à raconter, Kenny arracha une page de son cahier et écrivit deux notes similaires ; « _important, viens derrière l’école à 16h30_ ». Il comptait glisser ces deux notes dans les casiers respectifs de ses deux suspects. Il ne savait lequel des deux était coupable (ni même s’ils l’étaient, il était également possible que sa piste fût mauvaise) mais tout portait à croire que ses doutes étaient fondés.

Kenny avait pensé à les voir séparément, mais l’idée de les confronter les ferait peut-être paniquer et pousserait le coupable à se dénoncer. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait ; une partie de lui espérât vraiment qu’il eût raison et que Butters ou Wendy fût le coupable, car sinon il retournerait à la case départ et n’aurait plus aucune piste, mais une autre partie de lui priait pour qu’ils fussent innocents. Il ne voulait pas que l’une de ses connaissances depuis la maternelle s’avère être un meurtrier.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Kenny se dépêcha de sortir de la salle en premier et se dirigea immédiatement vers le casier le plus proche ; celui de Wendy. Avec la rapidité et la discrétion d’un pickpocket, il glissa le papier dans l’un des interstices, sans s’arrêter, avant de passer au second. 

Kenny terminait en réalité les cours à quinze heures trente, contrairement aux deux autres, mais il était prêt à attendre une heure en plus. Alors, au lieu de sortir du bâtiment pour rentrer chez lui, où il resterait quelques heures à faire ses devoirs avant de partir pour le Walmart et travailler un peu, il se dirigea vers l’endroit du rendez-vous. Lorsqu’il poussa les grandes portes coupe-feu amenant à l’arrière du lycée, il fut surpris mais content de voir que Craig était là, adossé contre le mur en briques à prendre sa pause-cigarette le temps de la récréation.

Kenny afficha un sourire chaleureux et leva sa main pour lui faire coucou. Craig, lui, n’étant ni émotif, ni expressif, ne fit que hocher la tête en sa direction, exhalant un nuage de fumée en même temps. Mais le blond savait que, pour lui, c’était déjà beaucoup. Quelques semaines auparavant, si Kenny l’avait salué, Craig l’aurait sans aucun doute simplement fixé avec mépris avant de détourner les yeux ; ou n’aurait même pas accordé une once d’intérêt pour sa présence en premier lieu.

Mais depuis leur discussion à cet endroit précis, au début de l’enquête de Kenny, leur relation était passée de « je sais vaguement qui tu es » à « véritables connaissances ». Et le blond aimait penser que peut-être un jour ils seraient amis (Kenny mangeait désormais à la table de Tucker et compagnie, après tout, ce qui était un immense honneur).

― Alors, elle avance, ton enquête ? demanda Craig après un temps de silence agréable où ils se tenaient mutuellement compagnie sans un bruit.

De temps en temps, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls (principalement derrière le lycée lors des récréations, quand Craig n’était pas avec ses potes), le grand brun lui posait cette question. Au début, il ne prenait pas l’enquête de Kenny avec sérieux, et lui demandait simplement parce que ça l’amusait. Mais il semblait au blond que, depuis peu, il commençait à demander avec sincérité.

Kenny haussa les épaules, et répondit simplement ;

― J’ai des pistes. J’en saurai plus tout à l’heure.

Il hésita un instant, se demandant s’il devrait s’arrêter là ou pouvait dire à Craig quels étaient ses principaux suspects. Il tourna la tête vers le grand, l’observa tirer sur sa cigarette et expirer un nuage toxique, ses yeux vert anis apathiques regarder dans le lointain, et décida que Craig était quelqu’un qui se branlait de tout et n’aurait ni plaisir ni intérêt à aller raconter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

― Butters ou Wendy, ajouta ainsi le blond, observant la réaction du brun.

Craig garda son regard imperturbable braqué sur l’horizon, mais ses sourcils noirs ─ dont l’un était coupé en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre ─ se haussèrent.

― Wendy, je comprends, décida-t-il finalement de dire en plantant ses yeux froids sur Kenny. Elle pète facilement un câble. Mais l’autre mioche ? Il serait incapable de tuer un moustique.

Le blond avait deviné qu’il dirait ça. Et une partie de lui était tout à fait d’accord. Mais Eric lui faisait du chantage et mettait énormément de pression sur ses épaules. N’importe qui finirait par craquer.

― J’ai mes raisons de penser ça, répondit-il simplement en détournant les yeux.

Le regard de Craig s’attarda sur son visage, essayant de sonder ses pensées ; mais le brun n’insista pas sur les détails. Le reste de la récréation se fit en silence et, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Craig lâcha son mégot de cigarette sur le bitume, l’écrasa sous sa semelle, puis checka la main de Kenny avant de s’en aller.

N’ayant rien de mieux à faire, le blond resserra sa grande parka orange autour de lui, s’emmitouflant un peu plus à l’intérieur pour supporter le froid qui venait avec l’inactivité, puis s’assit sur le sol en sortant ses affaires, en profitant pour s’avancer dans ses devoirs. Il était plongé dans un devoir de mathématiques (son cerveau était en surchauffe et il ne comprenait toujours rien) quand la sonnerie retentit, le faisant sursauter.

Son cœur se mit à battre indubitablement plus vite à partir de ce moment, ressentant beaucoup d’appréhension pour ce qui aller arriver ─ ou pas. Car il y avait également des chances pour que Wendy et/ou Butters ne lût pas la note, ou s’en fichât complètement. Mais Kenny comptait sur leur curiosité pour les amener au point de rendez-vous. Rangeant ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, il se releva et se tint prêt, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine lui donnant la nausée.

Après des interminables minutes, les portes coupe-feu s’ouvrirent, au grand soulagement de Kenny, et il rencontra le regard très étonné de Butters.

― Kenny ? fit-il, complètement déboussolé.

Puis Wendy vint à son tour et les yeux bleus de Butters s’écarquillèrent, et Kenny crut y voir de la peur.

― Kenny ? fit également la brune en l’apercevant.

Puis elle remarqua ensuite Butters, et quelque chose passa dans ses yeux. Le blond n’avait pas manqué cet échange, et fut instantanément intrigué.

― C’est toi qui as mis une note dans mon casier ? demanda Wendy à l’adresse de Kenny.

― Et dans le mien ? ajouta Leopold.

Kenneth se contenta de hocher la tête, étudiant ses deux interlocuteurs de son regard inquisiteur. Il recherchait des signes, n’importe quoi.

― Et…tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

Kenny planta ses yeux bleus sur Wendy, soutint ses yeux noirs comme des diamants, puis répondit à l’adresse de ses deux camarades.

― Je sais que l’un de vous a tué Eric.

Il avait décidé d’être brutal, froid et direct dès le début. S’il s’était trompé (car il se rendait compte à quel point il n’avait pas de preuve), il s’excuserait et passerait à autre chose. Mais s’il avait raison ─ ce que lui dictait son instinct ─ alors il foutrait un gros coup de pression au coupable.

Wendy et Butters parurent choqués et restèrent figés un instant. Puis Wendy lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

― Pa-pardon ? fit-elle.

Butters, lui, était livide.

Kenny les inspecta tous les deux du regard, les sonda, puis décida de continuer ce qui n’était qu’un coup de bluff :

― Tu m’as très bien entendu.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Butters fit quelque chose que Kenny n’avait pas le moins du monde anticipé ; il fondit en larmes.

― On n’en avait pas l’intention ! s’écria-t-il.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing au ventre, pour le blondinet. Sa respiration fut momentanément coupée et il crut que le monde autour de lui s’écroulait, alors que la réalisation le frappait. _On en avait pas l’intention_.

C’était eux.

Ce n’était pas juste Butters, ce n’était pas simplement Wendy, c’était les deux en même temps et _oh mon dieu ils ont tué Eric._

Kenny était trop abasourdi pour réagir. Il ne voyait même plus ses deux interlocuteurs qui, désormais, le regardaient curieusement, un peu horrifiés. Il n’y avait plus que cette immense douleur qui avait grandi dans sa poitrine et atteignait son paroxysme. Lorsque Kenny s’était imaginé attraper le coupable, il s’était attendu à ressentir une colère sans nom. Il ne s’était pas attendu aux larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

― Eric pouvait être horrible, commença-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Il a fait du mal à beaucoup de gens, je le sais. Mais personne n’essayait de le comprendre. Il n’avait personne. J’étais le seul à vraiment le connaître, et je le voyais d’une façon différente de vous tous. Quand il était avec moi, ou quand il était seul, c’est les moments où il montrait le vrai lui. Mais personne n’a essayé de le comprendre, ça. Et je sais que toutes les mauvaises choses qu’il a faites ne peuvent être excusées par cette simple raison mais, vraiment, est-ce que vous pensez qu’il méritait de mourir ainsi ?

Il était un peu essoufflé après avoir lâcher tout ça d’une traite, prononçant très certainement son record de mots depuis un certain temps. Mais il n’en avait toujours pas terminé.

― Vous n’êtes pas juges, alors qu’est-ce qui vous a fait penser que vous aviez la légitimé de lui faire payer ses actes ? Est-ce que le tuer de vos mains ne vous met pas dans la même position que lui ? L’humilier en cachant la véritable raison de sa mort et laisser tout le monde penser, y compris sa mère complètement dévastée, qu’il est mort débilement en se noyant ?! Ça fait de vous des énormes hypocrites, exactement comme il le disait ! ALORS FINALEMENT, PEUT-ÊTRE QU’IL N’AVAIT PAS SI TORT QUE ÇA !

Sa poitrine s’élevait et s’abaissait rapidement désormais, alors qu’il respirait fortement pour reprendre son souffle, reniflant pitoyablement en même temps que des larmes de rage et de tristesse s’écoulaient de ses yeux bleus. Butters et Wendy étaient complètement sonnés, le regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés. 

Il y eut un temps de silence, dans lequel Kenny reprenait son calme et les poignardait du regard, puis Butters, dont les larmes avaient cessé lors du long monologue du blond et reprenaient désormais, ouvrit la bouche, son visage tourmenté par la culpabilité.

― C’était un accident ! s’écria-t-il.

Ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes, imitant parfaitement ceux de Kenny, le suppliait silencieusement de comprendre et de lui pardonner.

― Ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver, on te le promet Kenny, je n’ai pas fait exprès ! Wendy n’y est même pour rien, elle m’a juste aidée ensuite, mais je te jure que jamais je n’ai voulu t-tuer Eric !

Le blond à la parka orange prit le temps de sonder le regard de Butters, d’analyser son visage et les cernes sous ses yeux, puis il fit de même avec Wendy. Et ils se rendit compte qu’ils avaient exactement le même visage que lui, depuis la mort de son meilleur ami.

― Qu’est-ce que tu dirais qu’on s’assoie, histoire qu’on reprenne tout depuis le début ? lui proposa Wendy, d’une voix fatiguée, si fatiguée.

Et Kenny accepta.

Confronté à ce qu’il attendait depuis le début de son enquête, mais nullement préparé alors qu’il pensait pourtant l’être, il s’assit et écouta leur version des faits.


	10. Demeure des Black, vendredi soir

_Eric lança un regard circulaire au salon des Black, profondément ennuyé._

_Décidant qu’il allait se faire chier tout le long de la soirée, il vida son gobelet d’alcools mélangés d’une traite et s’en resservit un nouveau immédiatement après. Il balaya la foule hystérique et bruyante des yeux, à la recherche de Kenny, mais ne le trouva pas. Tant qu’à faire, il chercha au passage Butters, souhaitant passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui, mais il était également introuvable._

_Soupirant, Cartman s’éloigna de la foule qui lui donnait une migraine et ouvrit la porte d’entrée, se postant sur le perron et appréciant l’air glacial qui lui giflait les joues. Regardant le bas de la colline sur laquelle la grande maison des Black avait été bâtie, il termina sa boisson, grimaçant au mauvais goût. Il comptait rentrer (il faisait vraiment,_ vraiment _froid) lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à côté de lui, laissant Stan sortir, une bouteille de Whisky en main. Il la tenait d’une main et buvait directement au goulot, comme un parfait alcoolique. Cette constatation ne manqua pas de faire ricaner Eric._

_Stan lui lança un coup d’œil, lui demandant implicitement la raison de son rire._

_― Quoi, encore en train de te bourrer la gueule, Stan ? Ta chienne n’est pas là pour te surveiller ? provoqua-t-il._

_Il aurait pu ne rien dire et garder ses pensées pour lui-même. Il aurait pu laisser Stan partir, sans que le brun ne lui accordât le moindre regard car, pour lui, Eric ne faisait même plus partie de sa vie. Mais c’était du venin qui coulait dans les veines de Cartman, et il avait vraiment besoin de l’extérioriser. Surtout ce soir, alors que rien n’allait et que tout l’énervait. Encore plus que d’habitude, du moins._

_Merde, où était Kenny quand il avait besoin de lui ?_

_― Pardon ? fit Stan qui s’arrêta net pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant. C’est quoi ton putain de problème, Cartman ?!_

_― Nan, rien, c’est plutôt toi qui devrais la surveiller, en fait, continua-t-il en faisant allusion à Wendy._

_Stan souffla du nez avec mépris, ce qui s’apparentait à un petit rire dénué d’humour, n’accordant aucune once d’intérêt à ce que pouvait bien dire Eric, mais demandant quand même ;_

_― Et pourquoi ça ?_

_― Parce qu’elle est probablement en train de se faire sauter par tes potes. Je parie sur Token. Ou Clyde. Nan, en fait, sûrement les deux en même temps, ajouta-t-il, très amusé de voir les sourcils de Stan qui se fronçaient de plus en plus et, inconsciemment, commençaient à douter._

_― Tu insinues quoi, là ? Que Wendy est une pute ?_

_Eric lâcha un petit rire cynique._

_― J’insinue pas, j’affirme._

_― Va te faire foutre, Cartman._

_Alors que Stan commençait à s’en aller, Eric le fit rester en poursuivant ;_

_― Je suis sérieux, Stan, tu devrais foutre une laisse sur ta chienne, parce qu’elle va un peu trop renifler chez le voisin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Comme prévu, Stanley fit volte-face, à la fois énervé et suspicieux._

_― Et c’est quoi tes putains de preuves, gros lard ?_

_― Ça fait des mois qu’elle te trompe avec moi, elle te l’a pas dit ? Ah bah nan du coup, je suppose que non, expliqua-t-il en lâchant un nouveau rire._

_Il y eut un temps de silence, où Stan avait le regard braqué sur lui, interdit, puis il éclata d’un rire légèrement tonitruant._

_― Et je suis censé croire ça ? Putain, essaye de rentre tes mythos un peu plus crédibles, au moins._

_Eric attendit qu’il fît demi-tour avant de poursuivre, de lâcher ce qu’il savait allait le mettre hors de lui. Le grand brun en trépignait d’impatience, bien qu’une petite voix au fond de lui lui murmurait à quel point c’était malsain. Mais il la fit taire._

_― Sympa son grain de beauté juste au-dessus de sa chatte ! héla-t-il._

_Stan s’arrêta net._

_― Oh, et puis la façon dont elle te griffe les épaules juste au moment où elle jouit, continua-t-il avec un plaisir grandissant en voyant la silhouette figée du brun. Tu veux que je te décrive la façon dont elle crie mon nom, aussi, ou t’es convaincu ?_

_Le joueur de foot se retourna dangereusement lentement, de la haine pure et du ressentiment brillant dans ses yeux gris pâle. Pendant un instant, Eric se demanda s’il allait le frapper. Puis Stan souleva soudain son bras et jeta sa bouteille d’alcool de toutes ses forces sur le mur à côté de Cartman ; la bouteille explosa en mille débris de verre qui s’éparpillèrent sur le sol en de petits éclats scintillants, comme s’il avait neigé._

_Puis Stan passa furieusement à côté de lui et ouvrit la porte d’entrée avec colère. Tandis qu’il s’en allait, Eric lui cria après ;_

_― C’est ça, ne porte pas tes couilles comme tu en as si bien l’habitude !_

_Il n’obtint aucune réponse, car Stanley était sans aucun doute parti à la recherche de Wendy afin d’avoir une petite discussion, et Eric soupira. La satisfaction de ruiner la soirée de Stan venait de retomber, et Eric se sentait au fond du trou. Sa vie ne se résumait qu’à des montées de bien-être qui se soldaient en retombées de plus en plus raides à chaque fois._

_Cartman rentra à l’intérieur, en ayant marre du froid et de la solitude, et fut accueilli par une musique assourdissante et des gens bourrés, voire pire. Eric décida de les imiter et se reprit un verre lorsqu’il n’aperçut pas Kenny dans la foule. Il vit Craig et Jason sur des fauteuils en train de s’affronter sur un jeu vidéo, et eut un gros pincement de jalousie en voyant que même ce fils de pute de Tucker, blasé apathique et antisocial, s’amusait._

_Il s’approcha d’eux et fut accueilli par une odeur de fumée, provenant du joint de Craig. Un petit sourire se dressa sur le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu’il se rappela qu’il avait vendu de l’herbe à la cadette des Tucker une semaine auparavant. Eric était de nouveau sur une montée._

_― Vous êtes tous des camés, dans ta famille ?_

_Le grand brun remarqua sa présence, détourna les yeux de l’énorme télévision et affronta son regard, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant. Eric savait qu’il ne devrait pas faire le malin avec Craig, plus qu’avec quiconque. Eric savait pertinemment, par expérience personnelle et de renom, que Tucker allait très sévèrement lui péter la gueule s’il le cherchait trop, et qu’il n’aurait aucune chance de gagner, car le brun était un monstre. Mais la soif de sang de Tucker était proportionnelle à la satisfaction qu’obtiendrait Eric ; même s’il se faisait défoncer, ça ne changerait pas le fait qu’il aurait ruiné la soirée, voire plus, de Craig. Et ça, ça n’avait pas de prix._

_― Hein ? fit le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx avec insolence de sa voix naturellement grave qui rivalisait constamment avec les grognements d’un ours._

_― Je te demandais si vous êtes tous des putains de junkies dans ta putain de famille, continua-t-il, son petit sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres._

_Craig laissa sa manette de côté et se releva, s’approchant de Cartman. Le brun n’était pas dupe, ce geste hurlait l’alerte rouge et la colère imminente de Craig. Eric avait beau faire un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il devait quand même lever les yeux pour affronter le regard froid et hostile de Tucker._

_― C’est quoi ton putain de problème ? aboya le brun._

_Eric avait l’impression qu’on lui disait souvent cela, ce soir-là._

_― Je sais pas, je ne fais que constater ; tu fumes de l’herbe, ta sœur aussi, répondit Eric avec une innocence feinte et insolente qui, il le savait, taperait sur le système de Craig._

_Qui fronça plus nettement les sourcils et le poignarda de ses yeux meurtriers._

_― Ma sœur ne fume pas, connard, maintenant dégage._

_― Ah bon ? J’étais pourtant sûr d’avoir vendu de l’herbe à ta sœur, la dernière fois, pourtant… dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. C’est bien la gamine avec les cheveux roses/rouges ? La petite gouine ?_

_Et Cartman sut, en voyant ce qui brillait dans les yeux de Craig, qu’il allait vraiment prendre cher. Même Jason, qui jusqu’alors regardait la scène sans y prendre part, commençait à sentir la tension monter et appréhendait la suite. Puis Eric sentit la douleur avant de voir le coup de poing partir._

_Il sentit son nez craquer et du liquide chaud couler. Il tituba, envoyé en arrière par la force du coup, mais avant qu’il ne pût reprendre ses esprits, Craig lui agrippa le crâne en lui tirant brutalement les cheveux, le ramenant vers lui, pour lui donner un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre. Alors que Cartman tombait à terre en se tenant l’estomac, hoquetant et sur le point de vomir tout l’alcool qu’il avait avalé, il entendit vaguement Jason crier ;_

_― Eh merde, Token ! Token, Craig pète encore un câble !_

_Alors qu’Eric se disait qu’il allait se prendre encore quelques coups avant que plusieurs personnes ne se décident d’immobiliser Craig, il se sentit tomber en arrière et fut très vite roué de coups de poing au visage, sentant une vive douleur sur tout son corps. Il essaya de se débattre, mais c’était inutile ; Craig était plus fort, et la douleur ne l’arrêtait pas._

_C’est alors que, du coin de l’œil, Eric aperçut Kenny, déboussolé et paniqué, accourir vers eux, et le brun réussit à décrocher un petit sourire en voyant son meilleur ami. Que Tucker écrasa d’un nouveau coup de poing. Cartman hoqueta de nouveau et cracha du sang, tandis que le blondinet essayait de tirer le grand brun en arrière ; mais ce dernier ne lui accorda aucune attention et le dégagea d’un simple coup d’épaule. Puis Jason, Token et un joueur de l’équipe de foot de South Park High arrivèrent enfin et dégagèrent Craig de lui en s’y mettant à trois._

_Kenny se précipita sur le brun et l’aida à le relever, son joli visage recouvert d’inquiétude. Eric essuya le sang qui avait coulé de son nez d’un geste rageur, son corps entier tremblant sous la douleur._

_― PUTAIN DE TUCKER ! hurla-t-il avec venin, ESPÈCE D’AUTISTE DÉTRAQUÉ !_

_Craig se dégagea des bras puissants qui lui bloquaient les épaules d’un simple geste, son regard vert pénétrant et hostile se plantant dans ceux de Cartman._

_― On n’en a pas fini, fit-il sombrement avant de s’en aller, ses mains plongeant dans ses poches pour en sortir un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes._

_Eric avait le souffle court, peinait à respirer, et la main rassurante de Kenny sur son bras ne l’aidait que très moyennement à se calmer. Ce putain de sociopathe de Tucker allait finir par tuer quelqu’un avec ses sauts d’humeur et ses poings dévastateurs. Cartman trouva un réconfort malsain en se disant, qu’au moins, s’il mourrait la prochaine fois que Tucker le frapperait, ce qui était fort probable vu la menace évidente qu’incluait le « on n’en a pas fini », ce fils de pute croulerait en prison pour un bon bout de temps._

_Ainsi, Kenny le guida à l’extérieur de la foule qui s’était agglutinée autour d’eux et le guida vers un couloir, voulant sans doute l’emmener dans la salle de bain pour panser ses plaies et mettre de la glace sur ses bleus. Eric voulut dire à Kenny qu’il était vraiment content de le voir, mais il ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments sans trop y mettre d’émotions, et finit par ne rien dire._

_Ils croisèrent Stan sur le chemin, et celui-ci lança à Cartman un regard empli de haine et d’envies meurtrières. Eric sentit Kenny se raidir en-dessous de lui, craignant sans doute que Stanley allait lui aussi se mettre à lui rouer de coups, mais le brun savait que cette saleté d’hippie n’allait rien faire. Stan les dépassa sans un mot, l’air particulièrement en colère, et Eric ne savait que très bien que sa petite discussion avec Wendy ne s’était pas très bien passée. Le brun savait que leur relation était potentiellement ruinée à vie, et cela réussit à le mettre de bonne humeur pour au moins quelques secondes._

_Purée, tout le monde lui en voulait, ce soir._

_Le binôme arriva dans la grande salle de bain et le brun s’installa sans un mot sur le rebord de la baignoire, tandis que Kenny mouillait un gant et commençait à nettoyer le visage ensanglanté de Cartman avait grand soin et douceur, veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal supplémentaire._

_― Alors, pourquoi Craig t’a frappé ?_

_Il n’y avait ni reproche ni curiosité dans son ton. Et Eric savait qu’il ne demandait que parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui. Cartman ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attendit un peu, soupira, grimaça lorsque Kenny passa le gant mouillé sur une entaille douloureuse (putain de Tucker) puis ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer ce qu’il savait n’allait pas trop plaire à son meilleur ami. Et Eric détestait cela ; faire quelque chose qui déplaisait Kenny ou, pire, allait le décevoir._

_― Il se peut que j’aie malencontreusement vendu un peu de drogue à sa petite-sœur. Mais juste un peu, marmonna-t-il._

_Kenny soupira et ne répondit pas (pitié, faites qu’il ne soit pas déçu). Il posa un petit pansement avec des dessins d’oursons sur sa joue, puis reprit la parole :_

_― Tu ne peux pas avoir Craig à dos, dit-il sagement._

_Ouais, bah c’était un peu trop tard pour ça. Craig allait revenir et lui refoutre la raclée de sa vie, l’envoyant au minimum à l’hôpital ; il pouvait en être certain. Eric restait silencieux, malheureux. La retombée était violente. Encore plus que les poings de Craig. Kenny était déçu de lui. Encore une fois._

_Le blond dut comprendre que son meilleur ami avait besoin d’être seul, car il le laissa tranquille et s’en alla, sans savoir que c’était la toute dernière fois qu’il le voyait. Eric soupira, et se rendit compte à quel point il était une merde. Toujours à provoquer tout le monde, afin d’oublier momentanément qu’il se détestait, tout ça pour se retrouver de nouveau en tête-à-tête avec lui-même et ses sombres pensées._

_Il releva la tête et croisa son regard dans le miroir. Son visage avait été malmené, et ses yeux hétérochromes étaient remplis de tout ce qu’Eric haïssait le plus. De rage, il frappa son reflet, brisant le verre._

* * *

_― Il faut qu’on parle, avait-elle dit d’une voix blanche._

_Eric regarda Wendy droit dans les yeux, qui l’avait amené à l’écart des autres, dans le garage des Black. La grande porte automatique du garage était ouverte, laissant le froid mordant entrer et donnant une vue sur l’énorme piscine bleue, dénuée de tout remous._

_Décidément, il n’avait pas une seconde de répit. Il sortait tout juste d’une dispute avec Kyle, qui lui en voulait d’avoir volé ses travaux et sans aucun doute contrecarré ses plans pour entrer à Harvard. Eric avait sincèrement cru qu’il allait encore se faire frapper, car le rouquin avait l’air très décidé à lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Mais finalement, il avait fait pire._

_De la pitié._

_Il l’avait regardé avec de la pitié dans les yeux._

_Ce pourquoi Cartman se trouvait actuellement de très mauvaise humeur. Ce n’était pas une retombée, qu’il avait là, c’était une chute pure et dure. Exactement comme Alice, il tombait en ligne droite dans le terrier du lapin._

_― C’est quoi ton putain de problème ? fit-elle avec colère._

_Eric voyait que sous ses yeux haineux se tapissait un bain de larmes qui ne demandait qu’à sortir._

_― Pourquoi tu es allé tout raconter à Stan ?!_

_― Oh, Wendy, j’étais rongé par la culpabilité, répondit-il d’une voix fausse en portant une main à son cœur. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de penser à ce que pouvait bien ressentir ce pauvre Stan, lui qui se faisait tromper par son horrible petite-amie qui n’est qu’une vile menteuse et une hypocrite._

_Wendy le regarda avec des sourcils froncés, mais il lui semblait qu’elle n’arrivait même plus à former avec des mots toute la haine et le mépris qu’elle ressentait à son égard. Puis alors que la brune était sur le point de le pousser avec force, Butters arriva depuis le jardin et entra dans le garage en trombe, tenant son portable devant lui et le brandissant pour montrer ce qui était affiché à l’écran, l’air complètement hors de lui._

_Eric sourit méchamment à la nouvelle distraction._

_― C’est quoi ton putain de problème, Eric ?! s’écria-t-il sans même accorder un regard à Wendy._

_Le brun en avait la certitude désormais, que tout le monde semblait lui dire cette exacte même phrase au cours de cette soirée. Bordel, il avait ruiné la journée de pas mal de monde._

_― Tu veux que je me prenne en photo en train d’embrasser quelqu’un et que je le poste sur_ Coonstagram _?! Tu sais très bien que Bradley le verra ! Tu es horrible !_

_Eric dévia son regard jusqu’à le poser sur le portable du blond et se rappela, qu’effectivement, il avait envoyé un message à Butters en début de soirée afin de lui donner cette instruction, en n’oubliant pas d’ajouter que s’il ne le faisait pas, il irait tout raconter à ses parents. C’était le clou du spectacle ; après avoir ruiné la relation de Stan et Wendy, il comptait faire de même avec Butters et Bradley._

_― Pardon ? fit justement la jeune fille qui avait suivi l’échange sans bien comprendre._

_― Ah, oui, tu ne connais pas l’histoire, toi, fit Eric avec un petit sourire malveillant. Tu vois, Butters ici présent est une petite tarlouze et sort avec une autre petite tapette, du nom de Bradley (ça ressemble un peu à un nom de clebs, si tu veux mon avis) et a peur que les gens sachent, notamment ses parents._

_― LA FERME ! hurla Butters de rage, et Eric fut étonné de voir à quel point le blond était énervé, lui qui d’habitude était si docile et si sage._

_Leopold se jeta sur lui et le poussa de toutes ses forces, guidé par une haine accumulée. Par la force du coup, Eric tituba et fut projeté en arrière. Il se prit les pieds dans une table et tomba à la renverse, seulement son crâne rentra en contact avec une étagère en fer dans un bruit sinistre de craquement, et en instant, ce fut le noir complet._

_Il y eut un temps de silence, seulement perturbé par la respiration forte et irrégulière de Butters. Le blond restait immobile, regardant la silhouette de Cartman qui ne se relevait pas, ses sourcils blonds froncés commençant peu à peu à revenir à leur place initiale, tandis que Wendy, à côté de lui, était figée, une main devant sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés._

_― E-Eric ? balbutia-t-elle, mais elle n’obtint aucune réponse._

_Cartman était inerte._

_― Il…Il est mort ? fit le blond d’une petite voix._

_La brune ne répondit pas. Elle resta immobile un instant, puis s’approcha seulement assez pour toucher le tibia d’Eric avec son pied. Sa jambe bougea mollement à l’action, puis redevint inerte lorsque Wendy arrêta._

_― Oh mon dieu…tu l’as tué, murmura-t-elle d’une voix lointaine._

_Butters eut l’air de s’être pris un coup de poing dans le ventre, regardant le corps inerte avec des yeux horrifiés._

_― N-non, bégaya-t-il, c’était un accident… couina-t-il._

_Puis il se tourna brutalement vers la brune, qui recouvrait peu à peu son sang-froid, mais pas assez pour prendre les bonnes décisions._

_― Wendy ! s’écria-t-il d’une voix suppliante._

_La jeune fille plongea ses yeux noirs comme des diamants dans les iris paniquées de Butters, qui la suppliait de l’aider, de ne pas le laisser tomber et faire face à cette situation tout seul. Wendy se rendit compte de tout le mal que lui avait fait Cartman, en le tourmentant de son vivant, et en réussissant à lui créer un ultime problème lors de son dernier souffle._

_Si Wendy avait eu la tête claire et n’était pas aussi sonnée par les événements, elle aurait tout d’abord regardé le pouls de Cartman et se serait rendu compte qu’il était encore vivant_ _─ seulement assommé._

_Elle hocha faiblement la tête, et se dépêcha de vérifier que la petite porte derrière le garage menant à la cuisine était bien fermée. Puis elle sortit brièvement à l’extérieur pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne dans le jardin ─ ils pouvaient sincèrement remercier ce froid glacial qui repoussait tout le monde._

_― On ne peut pas le laisser là, fit-elle aussi calmement que les pulsations rapides de son cœur lui permettaient._

_Butters était complètement sonné et n’écoutait pas, son regard horrifié était braqué sur le corps inerte d’Eric Cartman._

_― Butters ! s’écria-t-elle en lui agrippant les épaules et le forçant à la regarder, tu n’y es pour rien, c’était un accident ! Il faut qu’on agisse maintenant, sinon on aura de très gros problèmes, tu m’entends ? On ne peut pas laisser Cartman nous gâcher le restant de notre vie !_

_Le blond sonda ses yeux un instant, puis hocha faiblement la tête._

_― Q-qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire, alors ?_

_Wendy réfléchit quelques secondes, posant son regard sur le corps de Cartman puis sur la grande piscine derrière eux._

_― On le transporte jusqu’à l’eau, fit-elle, tout le monde pensera qu’il s’est noyé._

_Butters parut horrifié et terrifié._

_― On ne peut pas faire ça ! Déjà, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que personne ne nous voie, et puis c’est horrible, pense à ses proches !_

_― Butters ! s’écria-t-elle pour le rappeler à l’ordre, il n’a pas de proches, tu m’entends ? Tout le monde le déteste, la seule personne qui le pleurera, c’est sa mère, et j’ai beaucoup de peine pour elle, mais nous, on a encore toute notre vie devant nous ! Tu mérites de vivre, Butters !_

_Il semblait à Butters qu’ils oubliaient quelque chose. Un nom. Mais il ne trouva pas et fut très vite distrait par autre chose._

_― Et comment le transporter ? Il est super lourd, on prendra trop de temps et quelqu’un nous verra !_

_― En s’y mettant à deux, on peut le porter, et tout le monde est trop déchiré pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, ne t’en fais pas, tout se passera bien, le rassura-t-elle._

_Après avoir décidé qui porterait quel côté (Butters avait les épaules, Wendy avait les jambes) ils comptèrent jusqu’à trois et soulevèrent le corps d’Eric…seulement de quelques centimètres et durant une simple seconde avant de le lâcher._

_― Nom d’une crotte de nez, il est sacrément lourd ! couina Butters._

_Wendy ne dit rien, mais elle était totalement d’accord._

_― On peut le traîner, fit-elle, ce sera plus simple._

_Au fond d’elle, elle savait à quel point c’était horrible, vraiment. Mais ça, elle le verrait un peu plus tard. Car l’adrénaline du moment, la colère, le ressentiment et l’alcool l’empêchaient de prendre du recul sur la situation. Le lendemain, il n’y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu’elle se regarderait dans le miroir avec des yeux horrifiés. Tout comme Butters, qui aurait en plus la culpabilité d’avoir commis l’acte._

_Ils prirent une grande inspiration, puis commencèrent à traîner le corps de Cartman difficilement mais le plus rapidement possible jusqu’à la piscine, où ils s’arrêtèrent, haletants, pour reprendre leur souffle. La brune lança un coup d’œil sur les baies vitrées du salon. Heureusement que les rideaux cachaient tout. Elle priait intérieurement pour que personne ne choisirait ce moment pour prendre un peu l’air ou déciderait de vouloir admirer la vue en écartant les rideaux._

_― OK, il faut le mettre dans l’eau maintenant, mais doucement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, donna-t-elle comme instruction._

_Butters hocha la tête et, comme quelques instants auparavant, ils soulevèrent le corps de Cartman. Mais ils s’y prirent très maladroitement, le blond glissa sur la pierre mouillée, et fut entraîné par la chute d’Eric et tomba dans l’eau avec lui._

_― Butters ! cria la jeune fille._

_Le blond sortit sa tête mouillée de l’eau, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur en voyant le corps inerte qui flottait à côté de lui, et sortit précipitamment de la piscine comme si elle était remplie de piranhas._

_― Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle._

_Il tremblait comme une feuille, car il était trompé jusqu’aux os et il faisait un froid de canard._

_― Il faut que tu changes de vêtements._

_Butters hocha la tête, et les deux complices ne lancèrent qu’un unique regard au corps flottant d’Eric, avant de s’en aller ni vu ni connu, se faisant la promesse de ne jamais rien dire à personne._

_Eric Cartman, jusqu’alors assommé, se noya silencieusement dans la piscine des Black._

* * *

Kenny avait eu le week-end entier pour réfléchir.

Lorsque Butters et Wendy avaient terminé leur confession, le blond était resté muet comme une tombe. Les deux complices avaient nerveusement attendu qu’il prononçât quelque chose, la moindre chose, mais il était resté silencieux. Au bout d’un temps, il avait murmuré qu’il fallait qu’il réfléchisse, puis il s’était levé sans rien ajouter et était parti.

Il avait silencieusement pleuré durant tout le retour jusqu’à chez lui.

Comme promis, il avait réfléchi tout le week-end. Allongé sur son lit, à méditer sur la vie. Il en avait conclu plusieurs choses. Déjà, d’après la version des faits de Wendy et Butters (mais Kenny avait le sentiment qu’ils étaient sincères) le blond avait accidentellement tué Eric en le poussant, et que, par malchance (car, vraiment, tous les événements de cette désastreuse soirée étaient issus de malchance) il s’était pris les pieds dans un meuble, était tombé à la renverse, et son crâne avait heurté une étagère en fer. S’ensuivit la mort. Point.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c’était surtout la volonté de dissimuler l’homicide involontaire et la cause de la mort. Les accidents arrivaient, c’était une chose. Mais la décision qu’ils avaient prise n’était vraiment pas correcte aux yeux du blond. Ce pourquoi il n’était pas certain de pouvoir un jour pardonner à Wendy et Butters d’avoir tué Eric, aussi accidentel que ça ait pu l’être.

Seulement voilà, le blondinet était également venu à la conclusion qu’il ne pouvait pas les dénoncer à la police. Premièrement, car il n’avait absolument aucune preuve et que la police de South Park, incompétente et paresseuse au possible, ne rouvrirait jamais cette affaire (surtout qu’il était certain que plus d’un était secrètement soulagé par la mort d’Eric). Deuxièmement, car il ne souhaitait pas ruiner la vie de Butters et Wendy. Ils avaient tué son meilleur ami, certes, et pour cette raison il était clair qu’il ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner complètement et ne chercherait pas à s’approcher d’eux plus que nécessaire, car la simple pensée de les voir lui donnait la nausée.

Mais leur crime était accidentel et n’avait nullement été planifié. Ils pouvaient tous blâmer la malchance.

Kenny était allé dire aux deux complices qu’il avait pris la décision de garder leur secret, et ils s’étaient répandus en remerciements, en lui disant à quel point il avait le cœur bon ; cela étant de trop, Kenny avait coupé court à leur léchage de bottes pour leur dire très clairement que jamais il ne leur pardonnerait et qu’il désirait ne plus jamais croiser leur route. Ça avait nettement refroidi ses deux connaissances, mais ils avaient compris et avaient hoché docilement la tête, n’ayant de toute façon aucun intérêt à insister.

Kenny secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées. Il avait découvert ce qui était réellement arrivé à son meilleur ami, et cela l’aidait grandement dans son deuil.

Il pouvait désormais aller de l’avant.

Tenant son plateau entre ses mains, il se tint immobile dans la cantine et chercha une table libre des yeux. Croisant le regard d’élèves qui lui faisaient signe, il sourit en voyant Clyde et Jimmy, rayonnant de bonne humeur comme toujours, qui agitaient leurs bras pour lui indiquer de venir manger à la table de Tucker et compagnie.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kenny se mit en marche et se dirigea de bonne humeur vers ses nouveaux amis.


End file.
